Fire Emblem: Mercenarios
by knightday
Summary: (Au) Tiempo después de la derrota de Nergal, Lyn Caelin. Vive una vida normal en las llanuras, donde se asentaban los Lorcas… Sin embargo su rutina diaria cambia. Al toparse con un mercenario hambriento de nombre Ike…
1. Capitulo 1 - Encuentros…

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic… No "Las Joyas" y "Shima Necros" siguen en pie… Si sé que voy atrasado… El sábado o domingo estaré subiendo dos caps de esos fics… Volviendo al tema este fic está basado en el universo de Fire Emblem (Una buena saga de juegos de Nintendo). Es parte de un proyecto a futuro… (No puedo decir más de esto). Pero los "más más fans" de la saga se darán cuenta que cambie muchas cosas, que muchas cosas no van al pie de la letra como en los juegos y que aparte me aproveche de algunos huecos para hacer esta historia… Solo quiero decirles que así está pensado el fic, como un Au. Se van a respetar los hechos de los juegos si… Se van a cambiar varias cosas también... Esto es así para poder tener mayor libertad creativa y poder hacer algo interesante con la historia. También las edades de personajes conocidos y las líneas de tiempo van a ser diferentes, repito esto es para poder jugar más con la historia y hacerla "embonar".

También este fic contara con varios Oc, intentare hacer bocetos de ellos a futuro para que tengan una mejor idea de cómo se ven los Oc. ¿Cuándo se publicara este fic? Si voy correcto en mis tiempos será de 1 capitulo o a veces 2 por mes…. Esto porque tengo trabajo y varios proyectos que terminar. Pero no me pude aguantar en escribir este fic, porque me emociono mucho la idea. Sin más espero que sea de su agrado este fic y espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad. Hasta la próxima… "Plus Ultra"… (Siempre quise decir eso). Ya enserio hasta la próxima… Mola…

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem le pertenece a Nintendo, Inteligent Systems y fue diseñado por Shouzou Kaga. Solo uso sus personajes para desatar mi locura... Sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Encuentros…**

"Día… Realmente no tengo idea de que día sea… No tengo un calendario o algún astrologo para que me diga que día es exactamente…

No sé por qué vuelvo a escribir en este cuaderno… Apenas es la segunda hoja… Solo sé que es el cuaderno que mi abuelo me regalo, antes de morir. Después de vencer al infeliz de Nergal… Pero, tú decías que me ayudaría escribir mis emociones y pensamientos… ¿No abuelo? Quizás sea una forma de tenerte cerca… Cuando me fui del castillo, me lleve lo básico… Sé que quizás, querías que heredara el título de marquesa de Caelin… O me desposara con alguno de los Lords…

Pero no lo hice así… Nunca fue mi estilo tener esos títulos… O querer gobernar… Sé que tú querías que sirviera al pueblo, como deseabas… Perdón… Pero… Jamás me halle entre la realeza… Con los Lords y esas cosas… Muchos me parecían tan falsos… Salvo algunas excepciones… Tú también eras la excepción abuelo… Pero estaba feliz… Cuando pensé que estaba sola… Me entere que tenía un abuelo y aún vivía… Eras mi familia…

No te preocupes por Caelin, Eliwood… y Hector se están haciendo cargo. Ambos me prometieron que administrarían Caelin y velarían por su gente… Estoy segura que no puede estar en mejores manos. Volví a donde siento que pertenezco, las praderas… Pero… Es extraño… No puedo sacarme de mi cabeza… Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste…

Aun no sé por qué decías que ayudaba escribir… Intento entenderlo…"

El viento acariciaba aquellas praderas de la nación de Lycia, un lugar que había sido testigo del exterminio… Un lugar que había sido testigo del renacer de la esperanza… Las praderas estaban totalmente vacías, a excepción de una gran carpa hecha de tela beach algo sucia por el pasto y la tierra del lugar. Era una tienda bastante amplia de forma cilíndrica, con otra tela cuadrada de cuatro por cuatro metros. Que fungía como otra parte del techo, para proteger en caso de lluvias. El cuerpo de la vivienda tenía una circunferencia de dos metros y medio, junto una altura de dos metros de alto. A lado de la casa de campaña, se veían varios marcos de gran tamaño. Hechos con ramas gruesas de diversos árboles, de los cuales dos pedazos estaban enterrados en el piso. Dejando el marco levantado, eran un total de siete marcos de los cuales cinco estaban vacíos y dos tenían una especie de piel en el centro de los cuadrados de madera. La cual era estirada con varias piezas de metal clavada en los extremos del pelaje que perteneció a los animales. Alrededor del prado se veían una serie de árboles que formaban un círculo alrededor de este. A una corta distancia se podía escuchar un rio que corría. Con un sonido agradable junto al viento lleno de humedad, que pasaba constantemente por el lugar. Dejando que la fragancia del bosque se esparciera por toda aquella zona.

La hija de dos mundos, Lyndis Sacae. Como ahora se presentaba ante los viajeros que pasaban por esa tierra. Emergía de aquella tienda de campaña aquella joven de piel clara de dieciséis años, tenía una cabellera bastante larga de color verde al igual que sus ojos. Amarrada por una cuerda color azul que formaba una cola que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su vestimenta era una túnica color azul que la cubría por casi todo su cuerpo. La parte de los hombros tenía unas mangas que llegaban a hasta la mitad de estos. Pasando la cintura caían por delante y por detrás la tela de las túnicas hasta los tobillos, dejando los costados un poco abiertos. Dejando la mitad de los muslos para abajo a la vista. La túnica tenía varios detalles en hilo dorado por varias partes. Debajo de la túnica portaba una prenda color negra muy pegada al cuerpo que cubría parte del cuello de la joven, las mangas de esta prenda bajaban unos centímetros debajo de las mangas de la túnica. Además de llegar a la mitad de los muslos. La joven de Sacae portaba unos brazaletes metálicos negros, con detalles dorados en ambos antebrazos. En la cintura llevaba una especie de faja de cuero, donde iba amarrada una espada con una apariencia de katana aun en una funda de color verde esmeralda. Su mango era de color verde y su plomo de un color rojo con un centro dorado. La guarda era de un color rojo, con una apariencia de alas con una membrana de color dorado. En la parte trasera de la cintura llevaba un carcaj café claro, el cual aún tenía una vasta cantidad de flechas. En la parte de la espalda llevaba colgando un arco de su cuerda. Dicha arma era casi de la mitad del cuerpo de la joven. Era un arco de madera sencillo tallado a mano. No se veía muy ostentoso. La joven calzaba unas botas cafés que llegaban hasta la caniella, donde un par de listones negros la ajustaban dichas prendas de los pies. El calzado se presentaba ya con algo de uso, pero bastante funcionales aun.

La joven guerrera, tenía una vida normal después de la derrota del cruel hechicero Nergal. Había decido volver a los bosques donde se asentaba, antes de iniciar su viaje por la nación de Lycia. Sus días eran normales, salía por las mañanas a recolectar agua al rio y desayunaba ya fueran frutos silvestres de la zona o lo que hubiera podido cazar. Cerca del medio día salía a cazar cualquier animal que se encontrara. En ocasiones llegaba a cazar animales extraños o bastante grandes, los cuales llevaba a una aldea cercana de la zona. Donde podía hacer trueques con ellos, pocas veces le interesaba cambiarlos por oro… Prefería llegar a acuerdos con el herrero de la aldea para que le diera flechas con puntas de metal. A cambio de frutos o animales para su familia. En ocasiones pasaba las tardes desollando algunos de los animales que cazaba para llevar las pieles al pueblo. A veces cuando tenía comida de sobra, pasaba las tardes entrenado, con su espada o con su arco y flecha… Le hubiera gustado que Rebeca, Will o el mismo Rath. Vieran como había mejorado, le comenzaba hallar el gusto al uso del arco… Aunque aun prefería usar espadas para pelear como arma dominante.

Fue extraño cuando volvió a su antigua tienda de campaña. Le sorprendió que aun estuviera en pie, así que procedió arreglarla. Y hacer algunos utensilios como marcos para las pieles que cazara. Había vuelto del castillo, con cobijas, algo de ropa, sus espadas, junto con varios mapas… Y algunos cuchillos. Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado así como tres meses… Viviendo de la naturaleza. Su rutina era la misma todos los días, salvo por ocasiones que se topaba con viajeros. En algunos casos, apoyaba con indicaciones o víveres cuando veía que alguien estaba con mucha necesidad. A veces luchaba con bandidos que les gustaba crear problemas en el pueblo… Pero repetía las mismas acciones casi todos los días. Le gustaba esa tranquilidad, en realidad le gustaba… Nunca había sentido esa tranquilidad desde hace mucho. Pero a la vez sentía esa extrañeza… Le gustaba pelear, le gustaba sobrevivir… Le gustaba tener una familia… Pero no es que despreciara la paz… Le gustaba y mucho… Pero aún tenía ese peso sobre de ella… Lyndis suspiraba, mientras intentaba hacer a un lado sus pensamientos.

Cada paso que daba, doblaba el pasto sobre sus pies… Caminaba mientras el viento ondeaba su cabellera y las faldas de sus túnicas. Esa era de las partes favoritas del día, cuando respiraba hondo y profundo el aire de su querido prado. Mientras llenaba sus pulmones con esa fresca brisa… Cerraba sus ojos para poder disfrutar eso, poder oír el veinte tocar el pasto y liberar ese suave silbido. Poder oír aquel rio en la lejanía danzando atreves de su cauce, alguno que otra ave que lanzaba un canto. Finalmente aquel aroma que dejaba ir algunas flores que estaban el prado… Poco después los volvía abrir ojos verdes y ponía su vista fija en los arboles del bosque. Casi inmediatamente se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras entraba a través de aquellos gigantes verdes. Varios minutos después, veía el cielo azul, mientras sus pisadas crujían con las hojas secas. Llevaba caminado varios minutos, mientras el aroma de los árboles se volvía a impregnar en su nariz.

Lyndis conocía las reglas básicas de caza, sabía a qué lugares del bosque debía dirigirse. Había logrado colocar trampas en varios lugares, cuerdas que se tensaban a penas un animal pequeño pusiera un pie en ellas. Eran simples pero funcionales, tenía un total de siete. Quería agrandar el número de sus trampas, aunque claro de las que habían logrado fabricar. Solo llegaba a cazar en ocasiones de dos a tres animales medianos por día… Una ocasión logro capturar siete animales en todas sus trampas. Ese día fue muy bendecida, le había ayudado a muchísimo tener esos animales. Pudo intercambiar sus pieles, por flechas, además de varias cuerdas, para poder crear más marcos donde pudiera estirar las pieles. También pudo intercambiar con la pastelera del pueblo varios panes dulces y una rebanada de pastel de algunos frutos silvestres que había hecho en mermelada. Había pocos días como ese, pero lo recordaba con mucho gusto.

Pero hoy no era un día así… Lyndis terminaba de revisar su última trampa. Solo suspiraba al ver al pequeño conejo asustado… No necesitaba tocarlo para ver su tamaño era poco mayor a su palma… No tendría muchas semanas de nacido la cría, tenía un pelaje blanco y unos ojos rojos bastante curiosos. No daban miedo pero se veía tierno el animalito. Había optado por tener trampas simples para estos casos, donde solo se cerraran sin herir al animal que atrapara. No le servía de mucho tener a un animal así, alargo sus manos a la cuerda y comenzaba deshacer el nudo. El animal no se veía agresivo, se veía muy tranquilo. Ya que este no intento atacarla al ver que desataba el nudo. Otros si lo hacían, en esos casos tenía que cortar la cuerda. Al final era un desperdicio de cuerda… Pero no le agradaba, tener que matar animales tan pequeños. No tenían casi carne, además que sus pieles eran demasiado pequeña para poder hacer algo con ellas.

\- Eres libre – Concluía la peliverde, mientras veía al pequeña bola de pelo con una mirada tierna. Este rápidamente salía corriendo a una velocidad muy alta, mientras se perdía en el bosque.

Rápidamente devolvía la vista a la cuerda de su trampa, mientras comenzaba alistarla de nuevo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente, quizás dos horas. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo aventurada en el bosque, no es que no haya topado con animales. Si lo había hecho… Pero eran muy pequeños… Hace poco era temporada de apareamiento, es bueno a la larga… Pero en un principio no. Aunque conocía cazadores en el pueblo que no les importaba mucho el tamaño, solo querían cazar para sentirse satisfechos… Ella cazaba para sobrevivir, no es que no tuviera historias sobre animales enormes que haya enfrentado. Pero al final tenía esa actitud que según su padre heredo de su madre… Aunque también su padre la tenía… Buscar animales que puedan ser cazados y no solo matar por matar… Era irónico que pensara así, después de toda la sangre que había derramado en la batalla por Lycia… La peli verde seguía metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que…

Lo veía a la distancia era un ciervo, con astas medianas. Así sabía que era un ciervo en su etapa adulta. Le gustaban esos animales, se le hacían muy majestuosos… Aunque nunca le gusto matarlos… Pero estaba en el bosque y vivía de la naturaleza, tenía que sobrevivir de algún modo y ya llevaba varias horas buscando un animal así. Con el tiempo aunque Lyn seguía admirando a los ciervos, había aprendido que necesitaba llenar también su estómago. La primera vez que mato a uno en el bosque fue cuando salía de caza con su padre. Recuerda que lloro como pocas veces lo había hecho. Esas palabras le volvían a la mente…

-¿Qué pasa niña? Está bien… Es solo un ciervo… - Decía un hombre de pelo verde algo alborotado pero cortó, con una barba pequeña que le cubría todo el mentón y el cuello. No llevaba bigote. Su color de piel era morena. La frente era cubierta con una especie de banda café, con un par de pliegues de la misma que caían hasta la espalda. El hombre alrededor de un poco más de 30 años, llevaba una túnica amarilla que le llegaba a la cintura. Tenía una especie de short café claro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Dichas prendas tenían detalles y símbolos, pintados de un color café más oscuro. Sus botas eran de un color café oscuro. Parecían hechas con la piel de un animal, ya que la parte de alta del calzado había una especie de pelaje alborotado de unos tres centímetros de altura por arriba donde acaba la piel de la bota. En alguna parte del short, el hombre traía amarrada una daga de unos veinticinco centímetros. La cual tenía un mango café, dicho instrumento carecía de un pomo y la guarda era de color metálico algo oxidado. La funda era de un caucho café oscuro, con una punta metálica al final de esta. También llevaba un arco cargando en sus espaldas. El hombre era alto, con una complexión bastante atlética. No aparentaba mucha fuerza o tener grandes músculos, pero se veía sumamente ágil. Dicha persona se ponía en canclillas a lado de una figura más pequeña y delicada.

\- Vamos Lyn… Tenemos que hacerlo… Le dije a tu madre que le llevaríamos algo delicioso que comer… - Decía le hombre con una sonrisa intentando animar a una niña alado de él.

Al lado del señor se veía una niña de alrededor de seis años, su cara demostraba mucho espanto. La infante tenía una cabellera verde, su peinado era una cola de caballo trenzada. Que le llegaba a la parte media de la espalda. La parte del frente de su cabellera tenía varios mechones que se asomaban por diversos lados, algunos de esos mechones caían por su frente. Tenía ojos verdes y una piel clara. Llevaba una especie de vestido de la tribu, el cual era una prenda de color amarillo. Con varias líneas blancas alrededor de la prenda. Dicha prenda no tenía mangas. Además de ser una ropa completa que llegaba hasta un poco encima de las rodillas. La chica llevaba una especie de zapatos de color café claro hechos de cuero. Los cuales eran muy delgados. La niña llevaba en la espalda un carcaj de madera con varias flechas en ella, el cual tenía una banda que atravesaba desde el hombro izquierdo de la chica hasta su cintura derecha. La chica veía con mucho miedo al señor mayor por lo que acababa de hacer…

\- Lo mataste… ¡DIJISTE QUE SERÍA DIVERTIDO IR DE CAZA! – Concluía molesta la joven. Viendo directamente a su papa a los ojos. Frente a ellos había un ciervo acostado con su lado izquierdo viendo al cielo, con una flecha en su abdomen. Tras de los cazadores, habia un rastro de sangre dejado por el ciervo desde que recibió el impacto de la flecha.

– DE HABER SABIDO QUE LO MATARÍAS NUNCA TE HUBIERA DADO LA FLECHA – Continuaba enojada la chica viendo a su padre.

Hassar era muchas cosas… Podía acabar a un enemigo con relativa facilidad. Si un hombre cuestionaba sus decisiones altaneramente no le importaba ser rudo con él... Después de todo él era el líder de la tribu de los Lorca. Pero con Madelyn y Lyn era diferente… Solo era el esposo dedicado, claro con errores como todos… Pero que cumplía su trabajo y con Lyn… Intentaba ser un buen padre… Pero lo aceptaba su hija era su debilidad, a veces no podía que decirle que no… Por eso en momentos así, le dolía tener que enseñarle cómo funcionaban cosas del mundo… Pero era necesario si algún día iba tomar su lugar…

\- Hay Lyn… ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? Hoja salvaje… - Decía en un tono tranquilo el líder de los Lorca.

\- NO ME DIGAS ASÍ… ESTOY ENOJADA… ¿CÓMO PUDISTE MATAR A UN ANIMAL TAN NOBLE PAPA? NO NOS HIZO NADA… – Continuaba viendo molesta a su padre intentando contener una mezcla de lágrimas de tristeza y rabia.

Pero ya lo decían sus amigos… Desde que conoció a Madelyn y llego Lyn, había cambiado… Con ellas, no le interesaba solamente que respetaran sus decisiones… Quería que lo entendieran… En especial Lyn…

\- Lyn… Sé que es duro para ti… Pero… Como te lo explico… - Se preguntaba el peliverde viendo al cielo.

\- NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLCIAR… MATAMOS A UN CIERVO INDEFENSO… - Decía aun molesta.

Hassar solo cerraba los ojos. Tenía esa misma actitud que tenía Madelyn cuando se enojaba… En ese momento el líder de los Lorca, sentía una genuina empatía por aquel llegase a ser su yerno… Aunque tampoco se la pondría fácil al patán cuando apareciera intentando cortejar a su hija… Al fin y al cabo era su hoja salvaje… Como fuera tenía que explicarle a su hija lo que pasaba…

\- Lyn… ¿Cuándo comemos guisado de que piensas que está hecho? – Antes de poder continuar era interrumpida por su hija de nuevo.

\- YA SÉ QUE DE CARNE PAPA, NO SOY UNA NIÑA QUE NO SABE NADA… SOLO QUE NUNCA PENSE QUE ERA TAN SALVAJE EL METODO PARA CONSEGUIRLA… - Concluía aun furiosa la chica.

Y Hassar volvía a sentir empatía por su futuro yerno… Solo se escuchaba un suspiro apagado en el bosque proveniente del peliverde. Tenía que calmarse, porque no quería que su hija le traumara este momento… En realidad solo quería compartir su primera casería como su padre lo hizo con él. No fue tan complicado, ellos dos habían terminado riendo y comiendo lo que habían conseguido alrededor de una fogata en la noche… Pero Lyn no era el… Y él no era su padre…

\- ¿Entonces que quieres que te diga? Que hay un método más fácil… ¿Que te voy a liberar de ir de casería? ¿Qué es solo por esta vez? – Decía con un tono serio viendo a la chica.

Ella por primera vez no veía a su padre enojada a la cara, sabía que cuando venía un sermón así… Era porque él iba decirle algo que por lo general terminaba en tener razón…

\- Lyn… Eres amable… Y sientes una verdadera preocupación por los demás… Tanto animales y personas… Quizás no te parezca justo… Quizás tengas razón o quizás no… Pero piensa en un momento… Me dolería más que tu madre o tú, estuvieran muriendo de hambre o que les falte energía por no consumir animales… A todas las criaturas hay que tratarlas con respeto y vivir en armonía con ellas… Naturaleza, plantas, animales y personas… Quizás a veces la naturaleza libera su fuerza y hay que huir de ella… A veces los animales te atacaran… Igual las personas y solo quedara defenderte y a los que te importan… A veces deberás ver que plantas usas porque algunas podrían matarte… Sé que es difícil para ti… Pero inclusive cuando tienes que matar a un animal para comer o para vestir. Hay que hacerlo con respeto y gratitud. Nunca disfrutando o prolongando su sufrimiento… Lyn… No eres menos noble por consumir un animal… Al contrario valoras más la vida y sabes que solo debe ser quitada para preservar la tuya o la de los que amas... – Concluía viendo a su hija.

La chica solo veía a su papa aun conteniendo las lágrimas. Esta le preguntaba con una voz un poco quebrada - ¿Alguna vez deja de doler? –

El líder de los Lorca solo sonreía. – No… Pero así está bien… Aprendes aceptarlo… Y preocúpate el día que deje de doler… Siempre recuerda que solo debes matar animales, ya sea para comer, usar su ropa o si alguno está atacando alguna persona sin ninguna provocación… - Concluía viendo a su hija.

La joven solo veía la respiración agitada del ciervo. Veía como era lenta cada vez más y más… Su padre ponía su pequeña mano sobre el cuerpo del animal en la pata delantera de la izquierda un poco arriba. Justo en el área del pecho. Casi alado de donde había golpeado la flecha. El hombre le daba su daga a su hija. Esta la agarraba comucho miedo y temblor de manos. Al ver esto el peliverde, se ponía alado de su hija. Lentamente pero de una manera firme y segura, ponía sus manos alrededor de las manos de su hija. Ambas manos cubrían el mango de la daga.

\- recuerdo solo bajo las circunstancias que te dije Lyn… Fuera de allí si sería un salvajismo o crueldad… - Decía viendo directamente a su hija a los ojos.

Un miedo y una sensación de inseguridad, se recorría por todo el cuerpo de la niña. Viendo con mucha miedo a su papa.

\- Tengo que… - Decía con una voz muy tambaleante, la peliverde.

\- Si… Tenemos que hacerlo… Ya lleva rato sufriendo y así dejara de sufrir… Además debes aprender hacerlo sola. Tranquila si lo hacemos bien, no le dolerá y será rápido.

Rápidamente Lyn sentía como su padre bajaba la daga hasta el punto del cuerpo que le habían señalado… El animal al recibir el impacto rápido solo lanzaba un alarido… Mientras la chica peliverde veía como los ojos del ciervo se iban apagando. No supo en que momento ella y su padre quitaron las manos de la daga… Pero solo sintió como esos ríos de alma que estaba conteniendo en sus ojos comenzaban a salir… Era una mezcla de muchas emociones…

Los arboles eran testigos del fuerte llanto que emanaba de la pequeña peliverde, rápidamente el hombre le daba un abrazo. Mientras ella le correspondía, el solo pasaba lentamente la mano por la espalda de su hija. Mientras esta continuaba liberando todo lo que guardaba en su alma.

Lyndis solo veía al ciervo frente a ella y suspiraba… Ya había sacado su arco y tomado una flecha. Procuraba no hacer ningún ruido o pisar alguna hoja seca. Sabía que el más mínimo movimiento, podía espantar a aquellos fantasmas de los bosques como eran conocidos en Lycia. Su pierna izquierda estaba al frente, mientras la derecha atrás. Estaban ambas piernas colocadas en un ángulo de noventa grados. Procuraba respirar más lentamente y con menor ruido. Debía calmarse para que todo fuera en un solo tiro. Una vez que estaba parada rectamente, su brazo izquierdo estaba estirado todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiera sin dejar de agarrar el arma de madera. Mientras que con su mano derecha tensaba el hilo del arco, entre sus dedos índices y del medio estaba la flecha, en el lugar exacto donde el hilo tensaba el arco. Sentía su mano cerca de la mejilla derecha, mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo. La hija de la tribu Lorca daba un último respiro lento, mientras apuntaba al pecho izquierdo del animal. Era increíblemente afortunada tener al ciervo justo del lado izquierdo.

Solo necesitaba un tiro... Pareciera que el mismo bosque confabulara, para que pudiera acertar en lugar preciso. Todo se silenciaba de manera increíble, el viento había parado su marcha aunque fuese por un momento. El ciervo solo estaba pastando en una zona que consideraba segura en el bosque. La guerrera peliverde lo sabía… era el momento. Justo cuando iba liberar a flecha, se oía en aquella parte del bosque como si un bulto chocara con el piso, el eco del metal se oía en aquella zona alertando rápidamente al ciervo que salía corriendo de allí…

La chica peliverde estaba frustrada, el sonido de ese eco metálico la había sacado precipitada mente de su concentración. Cuando volvía a visualizar al animal, lo veía perderse en el bosque. Sabía que podía herirlo, pero no era la manera que le gustaba hacer las cosas. Rápidamente reaccionaba, había sido el sonido de algo metálico al chocar con el suelo… Mas por instinto que por acción premeditada, la nieta de Lord Haussen. Desenfundaba su espada la Mani katti a la par que el arco y la flecha chocaban con el suelo. Como si un cambio radical en su estilo de lucha se tratase, ahora la guerrera no estaba en una actitud pasiva. Estaba alerta para que en cualquier momento liberara un fuerte ataque de su espada. Daba pasos lentos al origen del ruido metálico. Sabía que podía ser una treta para una emboscada… No era la primera vez que en el bosque que un bandido intentaba atacarla… Pero por lo general acababan peor ellos.

Lyndis se ponía detrás de un árbol, tomando su espada por el mango con su mano derecha. Mientras esperaba, al menor ruido. Fueron solo un par de segundos… Hasta que ella dio un gran salto apuntando con su espada hacia al frente, pero lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba…

La peliverde rápidamente veía por encima de ella, poniendo su vista en las copas y ramas de los árboles. Muchas veces las personas fingían tener un herido para que algunos otros atacaran por sorpresa. Rápidamente veía toda la zona, por detrás de los árboles. Algo fuera de lugar que le indicara que realmente era un viajero inconsciente. Pero nada todo parecía indicar que realmente era un viajero…

La noble de Sacae volvía enfundar su espada… Mientras inspeccionaba al viajero. El cual estaba boca abajo, con una capa roja bastante malgasta tapando todo su cuerpo excepción de su nuca. De la cual salía una especie de mango negro. La guerrera intento darle la vuelta.

\- rayos… Pesas demasiado… - Decía algo molesta, al intentar girar al extraño. No es que no pudiera con ese peso. Pero no se percató de la gran cantidad de protectores que traía el extraño. Así que había usado menos fuerza de la que pensó necesaria… Al darle la vuelta al fin pudo ver al extraño. Lo pudo observar bien… Era más alto que ella por una cabeza y media, tenía pelo azul y un peinado bastante alborotado con varios mechones de cabello saliendo por varios lados. Debajo de esa cabellera traía una banda verde bastante vieja con algunos orificios por diversos lugares. Las partes del reverso de la banda caían en la mitad de su espalda. La capa estaba fijada alrededor del cuello como si fuera una bufanda. El extraño guerrero traía varias partes de armadura por todo su cuerpo. Más por estilo, que por que las perdiera en una batalla… Tenía una hombrera izquierda color azul con dorado bastante oxidada, en el ante brazo izquierdo portaba un brazalete del mismo color que su hombrera y un guante de tela gris bastante sucio que le cubría de la mano al antebrazo. Era un guante que dejaba al descubierto las puntas de los dedos. Tenía una pequeña protección de metal sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda. El brazo derecho solo tenía un guante gris igual que el izquierdo y una protección en el dorso de la mano. Una funda de cuero pasaba de su hombro derecho hasta su cintura izquierda. Atrás de esa se veía esa gran espada, con esa guarda negra con blanco en el centro y la empuñadura también negra. El arma solo tenía un pequeño pomo dorado cilíndrico. Aunque la espada era casi del mismo tamaño que Lyndis. El extraño portaba una prenda sin mangas color beach bastante sucia. Además de una faja de cuero color gris más oscura, con un cinturón dorado que cerraba dicha faja. Lo cubría un pantalón blanco también desgastado. Y en el muslo derecho lo cubría una especie de cuero circular que al parecer era usado para cargar cosas pequeñas como pociones. En ambas piernas en la parte del frente, de las rodillas hasta los tobillos. Portaba un protector de armadura del mismo color que su hombrera y también algo oxidado. El extraño portaba unas botas, algo gastadas pero aun funcionales bastante grandes. Su cuerpo era alto, pero a pesar de tener algo de musculatura. No era algo que fuera exagerado. La peliverde al observar bien sus facciones, pudo percatarse que el extraño no sobrepasaba más de dieciocho años.

Lyndis suspiraba… No es que le molestara tener que cargar con viajeros en esas condiciones… Pero tenía que terminar su casería. Apenas tenía víveres para hoy y mañana… Tener que ayudar a un extraño, limitaría su ración bastante. Además portaba un arma y bastante grande… No sabía si era un soldado, mercenario o un bandido… Pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte así… No era médico o curandera, pero si veía al viajero bastante cansado… Parecía tener signos de deshidratación. Dejarlo allí era dejarlo morir… Cosa que nunca se perdonaría…

\- ¿Parece que siempre termino recogiendo extraños no X? – Decía en un tono irónico y un poco fastidiado. Mientras la joven procedía a levantar sobre su hombro al viajero extraño. En el proceso uno de sus brazos quedaba al frente del pecho de ella… Haciendo que la peli verde volviera suspirar frustrada…

\- Por lo menos cuando ayudo viajeros… Están conscientes… Y pueden moverse por sí solos… - Decía en un tono bastante molesto. Aunque agradecía que estuviera inconsciente, le molestaría mas tener a un hombre consiente tan cerca de ella… Aunque no dejaba ser incómodo. Detestaba esas historias de los trovadores del pueblo, donde una mujer se ponía nerviosa o sonrojada solo porque se le aparecía un hombre… Bueno quizás Florina era de las pocas que conocía con ese problema debido a su timidez… Pero no entendía como en esas historias, ponían mujeres como si disfrutara de las miradas obscenas de un patán desconocido. Que se piensa con derecho sobre ellas…

Como fuera tenía que recoger su arco y su flecha. Además de llevar al desconocido a su tienda… Ya pensándolo bien hoy tendría que dormir afuera… Aunque eso no le incomodaba en si hoy ya había decidido eso… Antes de salir, aunque ahora si aumentara el frio o lloviera… ¿Tendría que compartir su tienda? El solo pensar eso le generaba incomodidad. – Por favor que hoy no llueva… y no haga frio de noche… - Decía con un tono suplicante al cielo.

Lyndis volvía avanzar paso a paso, por el bosque con el aquel extraño inconsciente a su lado. Nunca pensó verse en una situación así… Pero como decía su padre… "Lo increíble de vivir era que nunca sabias lo que pasara". Aunque nunca le gusto esa frase y menos ahora. Pero el cómo no importaba. Tenía que ayudar a esta persona…


	2. Capítulo 2 – Ecos del ayer…

**Capítulo 2 – Ecos del ayer…**

"Crimea…" "Telius…" "Greil…", "Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí hermano…", "Ike…".

Un joven un poco mayor de dieciocho años, abría los ojos de golpe. Revelando que sus pupilas eran del mismo color de que su cabello… Sin embargo se había despertado bastante agitado.

\- Solo era un sueño… - Se repetía el joven de ojos azules. Al abrir bien los ojos su vista comenzaba a ser más nítida, se percataba que estaba en una especie de tienda de campaña. Mientras se sentaba sobre la cama lentamente, ocasionado que la sabana que lo cubría dejara de hacerlo del torso para arriba y el joven ser percataba de algo, que lo incomodo… No llevaba puesta su armadura. En realidad solo estaba portando su pantalón blanco, el cual estaba desgastado. Rápidamente veía frente a él en la piecera de la cama. Parte de su armadura, armas, botas, sus botellas con pociones ya fueran vacías o con algo de ese líquido y sus demás prendas dobladas. Cuando se percata de nuevo veía que tenía un par de vendajes, con alguna especie de pomada. Un vendaje en su hombro izquierdo y otro en su antebrazo izquierdo donde había sido mordido por uno de esos "Outerjackal", que lo habían atacado en manada hace algunos días… El cuerpo del joven tenía varias cicatrices de diversos tamaños alrededor de este. Sin embargo había una que resaltaba que era por donde deberían estar sus costillas izquierdas. Como si le hubieran enterrado una gran espada…

De algún modo lo tranquilizo saber que estaba en un lugar aparentemente seguro… Bueno no le hubieran dejado sus armas y herramientas al alcance, si estuviera secuestrado. De algún modo eso le daba tranquilidad. Solo quería saber… ¿Quién rayos lo había rescatado?

Quizás fue una pregunta que obtuvo repuesta muy rápido. Ya que veía como se movían las telas que tapaban la entrada de la tienda, dejando entrar una figura femenina… Por un momento pensó que sería Elincia, por la cabellera verde… Pero rápidamente se percataría de las notables diferencias. La joven frente a él era un poco menor que la reina de Crimea y no por desacreditarla, pero sus facciones se veían menos delicadas. Además que la ropa tipo túnica azul que portaba la joven peli verde era más enfocada a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No parecía tener muchas partes de armadura sobre ella. A diferencia de la gobernante de la nación en la que lucho, ya que ella portaba una armadura blanca. También otra notable diferencia era la forma que llevaba el pelo. Ella traía una larga cabellera verde en forma de cola de caballo, mientras que su conocida del continente de Telius le gustaba por lo general traerlo suelto y recogido cuando iba a combate, finalmente los ojos… La chica tenía unos ojos del mismo color que su cabellera verde. Ike pedía internamente que no se pareciera en nada a la gobernante de la nación de Crimea….

Por su parte la joven de Sacae, se sorprendió mucho al ver al extraño ya despierto al entrar en su casa de campaña. En realidad solo entraría rápido a buscar unas flechas extras para la caza del día de hoy… Pero se sorprendió ver al guerrero despierto, pero le estaba incomodando que se le quedara viendo como si la inspeccionara… Cosa que la hija Hassar le pondría fin.

\- Sabes no es cortes inspeccionar a las personas de pies a cabeza… Más cuando te han salvado la vida… – Decía en un tono serio, la joven peliverde chocando su mirada con el joven de ojos azules.

Ike por su parte suspiraba internamente, al parecer no tenían una personalidad parecida la chica frente a él… A la de su amiga Elincia… A la par el guerrero intentaba no contestar algo grosero. De algún modo si le debía una a la chica peli verde… Pero tanto así para decir que le salvo la vida… Según él era exagerar…

\- Disculpa si te incomode… Me recordaste a alguien que conozco… Es todo… Además me retirare lo más pronto… Posiblemente hoy mismo. Mi condición no es tan mala… - Contestaba en un tono seco, el hijo de Greil sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento.

Por su parte Lyndis solo bufaba internamente, pero bueno. Esperaba que fuera verdad y no una excusa de algo pervertido. Aunque bueno, sabia reconocer una mirada lasciva y la del peliazul no era una de esas… La peli verde solo seguía su camino ignorando su furia por la otra parte del comentario. Hasta que llego a una pequeña bolsa frente al costado de la cama, al otro extremo de la tienda de campaña. Al estar frente a dicha bolsa se sentaba dándole la espalda al peli azul. Era una bolsa de tela café la cual abría. Al comenzar a buscar algo, el peli azul podía escuchar pequeños choques de metal sonando entre sí. Como si de armas y herramientas se golpearan unas contra otras… Pero mientras buscaba comenzaba a hablar.

\- Deje algo de carne que cace hace unos días… Esta cocida, aunque esta fría y hay unas pocas bayas silvestres… Disculpa que sea poco, pero debo racionar la comida que tengo… Toda esta en el plato de cerámica atrás de la cabecera de la cama. Tus cosas están intactas y todas tus pociones y herramientas también… - Concluía esa parte de su comentario. Mientras cerraba la bolsa de tela con una cuerda, a la vez que se ponía de pie. Continuando su camino hasta la salida de la tienda, pero volvía a hablar y antes de salir volteaba a ver al joven mayor que ella.

\- Si no estás en tan malas condiciones, según tu… Puedes comer y tomar tus cosas, cuando quieras irte… Hay un pueblo cerca al sur este… Solo te tomaría menos de una hora llegar. Allí puedes abastecerte de recursos y seguir tu camino… Aunque seria de la idea que descanses un día o dos… Aunque claro no soy una experta, que no notara tus heridas, además del desmayo ya sea por hambre o deshidratación… - Concluía la nieta Hausen, mientras salía de la tienda y comenzaba la caza del día.

Ese comentario sarcástico, definitivamente había molestado a Ike… Iba a pararse y decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa chica… Hasta que el peli azul, se percataba de su condición al pararse. Un rápido mareo y nauseas lo invadían. Lo cual lo obligaba a volver a sentarse en la cama… ¿Quizás la primera buena pregunta sería? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Posiblemente más de lo que recordara… Volteaba hacia su izquierda y veía el plato de cerámica a lado de la cabecera, tal cual lo había comentado la joven peliverde. Quizás no le agradaba estar en dicha situación… Pero debía recuperarse rápido. Para seguir su camino… Él se movía sentado hasta la cabecera de la cama y tomaba el plato y comenzaba a comer…

Ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos caminando, en el bosque bastante molesta…

\- ¿Quién se cree? Ese cretino peliazul… Hasta Héctor tenía mejores modales que el… - Rápidamente le salía una pequeña risa, por recordar al marqués de Ostia. Por otro lado se preguntaba como estarían todos sus antiguos camaradas.

Su furia no era porque sintiera que necesitara un gracias. Quizás era porque sabía que hace 2 días que encontró al extraño viajero su condición no era la mejor… Además que tener que usar alimentos molidos para alimentarlo mientras estaba inconsciente. No era el extraño en peores condiciones que haya encontrado... Pero definitivamente le fue complicado atenderlo, no era una experta en curación o sanación. Pero sabía lo básico de primeros auxilios. Pero volviendo al tema, su furia se debía a la poca importancia que le dio el peliazul a su estado… Como si no hubiera sido laboriosa la acción de cuidarlo. Como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa, le molesto eso de inmediato en el ojiazul… Una persona que no tenía sentido de la gratitud o no media el tamaño de sus decisiones.

Pero como fuera Lyndis, le debía preocupar poco el sujeto. Podría hacer lo que quisiera… Sabía que solo lo aguantaría un día o dos… Seguiría su camino y nunca más lo tendría que aguantar... Detestaba a veces esas enseñanzas de su madre, de ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara… Por lo general los viajeros eran malagradecidos… Salvo por sus pocas excepciones… La noble Sacae solo suspiraba, mientras continuaba caminado en el bosque… No iba dejar que el viajero la molestara. Era la parte que más disfrutaba del día entrar al bosque… Su vestimenta era la misma que hace 2 días… En esta ocasión solo portaba su fiel espada la Manakati, su arco y flechas en el mismo carjal.

Por un momento volteo en dirección hacia el sur cuando escucho un ruido y puso su mano rápidamente sobre el mango de su espada. La peli verde volteaba hacia las copas de los árboles y todas direcciones… Era muy extraño encontrar en este bosque monstruos… Por lo general era libre de estos… Excepto de algunos bandidos, que en ocasiones entraban en él. Pero por lo general era un lugar seguro… Pero eso no hacía que bajara la guardia… No había llovido hace varios días, lo cual no le ayudaba a oír pisadas mojadas. Por lo que enfocaba sus sentidos en todas direcciones, esperando un solo movimiento. Fue como si todo el bosque se silenciara… De un momento a otro fijaba su vista en la dirección donde había escuchado el extraño ruido y veía una especie de zorro naranja salir por detrás de un árbol… El zorro seguía su camino, ignorándola a ella… No era un zorro muy grande, que sirviera para usar su piel… Además que no le causaba interés cazar todo lo que se moviera. Solo lo que pensaba que le sería útil, para intercambios o comida. Pero eso no significaba querer matar todo lo que se moviera…

Rápidamente se relajaba, a la par que suspiraba. Muchas veces le sucedía eso, pensaba que saldría algo de entre los árboles y la atacaría. Antes había sucedido, pero muchas veces también solo eran los mismos animales del bosque. Tenía que continuar con su recorrido de sus trampas antes de que se hiciera tarde… Ver cuales servían, cuales debía volver a colocar, cuales tenían algo que pudiera servir para comer o para usar sus pieles e inclusive ser liberado. Mientras se alejaba de la zona de ruidos extraños… Se oía una voz detrás de los troncos de los arboles…

\- ¿Es ella? – Decía una voz gruesa y gangosa.

\- Si hermano… Es la perra, que me impido robar en el pueblo hace un mes… - Concluía una voz un poco menos gruesa, pero sin lo gangosa.

\- Eres un amanerado… Es solo una niña… Como pudo derrotarte una mocosa… Mandilón… - Decía furioso la primera voz de nuevo.

\- Oye, yo también me confié… Pero la perra es más fuerte de lo que aparenta… Además que tiene mucha habilidad… Es hora de atacarla…- Concluía el menor de los hermanos.

\- Espera… La perra debe tener un campamento cerca la seguiremos, cuando vuelva a él la atacaremos y nos quedaremos con sus cosas en venganza… Y solo será el principio… Nadie se mete con los hermanos Horn y vive para contarlo. – Concluía el hermano mayor. Saliendo de entre los arboles un hombre de entrenamiento "guerrero" bastante alto, con una complexión bastante musculosa. Traía un casco de metal con cuernos de toro en este, un chaleco armadura de hierro. En sus antebrazos traía unas bandas de metal de hierro, portaba un pantalón café con protectores en las rodillas y un par de botas, hechas de la piel de algún animal. En su espalda traía dos hachas cruzadas sostenidas a su cuerpo, por un par de tahalís que cruzaban por su pecho en forma de x. También traia dos hachas más pequeñas en su cintura sostenidas a su cinturon, las cuales usaba para lanzarlas. Su piel era blanca y su cabellera negra la cual le llegaba hasta el cuello. Un rasgo característico era que uno de sus ojos era negro, mientras otro tenía un color claro. En este último pasaba una cicatriz atreves del ojo… Tenía varias cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, pero la más notoria era una en su boca, la cual se alargaba desde el labio hasta debajo de la mejilla derecha.

Por su parte salía el otro hermano más pequeño pero igual de musculoso. El hombre había sido entrenado como "berserker", solo portaba una gran hacha de color azul de casi el mismo tamaño de su cuerpo y un par de hachas pequeñas también en su cintura que le servían para lanzarlas. Sus ojos no se veían o su cara. Ya que lo tapaba un casco de acero en toda la cara, con un par de cuernos de carnero en los costados. A diferencia de su hermano no portaba ninguna armadura, su pecho estaba libre, solo con su tahalí donde podía cargar su hacha. Él también tenía varias cicatrices por todo su cuerpo. En especial una que cruzaba en diagonal por todo su pecho… Portaba un pantalón café sin protectores y un par de botas negras.

Algunas horas habían pasado en el campamento, el peliazul pudo percatarse del tamaño de la casa de campaña. La cual para él era lo suficientemente grande para una persona, pero solo para una. La cama donde estaba tenía una base pequeña solo diez centímetros de altura, era lo que impedia que el colchón tocara el verde pasto. La cabecera y piecera apenas se elevaban cinco centímetros sobre el colchón. El cual tenía una sábana para servir de base y otra para tapar. Además de una almohada. Era una cama para una persona solamente. Después de comer comenzó a buscar algo con que pudiera apoyarse o ayudara a pararse. Allí aunque no quisiera pudo ver la casa de campaña a grandes rasgos, pudo ver por dentro que tenía varias partes parchadas con otras telas de lona parecidas. En el piso había algunos tapetes solamente, por lo que se alcanzaban a ver aun partes del pasto salir del piso de la casa. Al otro lado del lugar improvisado de vivienda, veía varias bolsas de tela acomodadas. No sabía que tendría cada una… En realidad, al mercenario se le hacía raro. Ver un colchón en un lugar como este, debido a que era un colchón de buena calidad y por ende debía ser algo costoso… No es que inspeccionara al lugar, pero no quería estar sentado todo el día… Fue cuando miro alado de la piecera, al igual que en la cabezera había un tapete. Debajo de sus cosas pudo ver una especie de bastón de madera tallado a mano… No recordó que fuera suyo… Pero necesitaba usar ese baculo de madera tallado para desplazarse, alargo su brazo derecho y logro sacarlo sin tirar nada de sus pertenencias. Al hacerlo pudo ver que tenía un logo pequeño en la parte alta de este… Al girarlo pudo ver un segundo logo… El primero era un árbol mientras que el segundo era un escudo de armas. La madera se veía bastante común como de cualquier árbol. Aunque si era una vara grande, con una circunferencia de diez centímetros de diámetro y una altura de un metro con setenta centímetros. Se notaba que era tallado a mano, porque no se veía recto, contaba con varios relieves por los cortes de la madera. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, que intentar pararse y eso hizo…

Había pasado un tiempo corto y se podía ver que el pelazul estaba fuera de la casa de campaña. A Ike le molestaba en sobremanera esta situación… Detestaba no poderse desplazarse con naturalidad. Era como si se sintiera limitado, cosa que no le agradaba si tuviera que luchar… En esas condiciones no le podría hacer frente ni al enemigo más débil… Lo cual le dolía algo en su orgullo de guerrero… Ya que había enfrentado a enemigos muy poderosos antes… Y ahora lo podrían derribar sin mucha dificultad. Cuando termino de parse con la vara que encontró, al principio le costó un poco que su cuerpo se acostumbrara. Pero al parecer no estuvo muchos días inconsciente como para que no se pudiera parar del todo. Como pudo se colocó su prenda sin mangas beach sobre su torso, la cual se veía algo desgastada. Aun estaba el tema que una mujer lo haya desvestido sin su consentimiento… Le molestaba eso. Como pudo se puso sus botas y busco alguna tela que usaran para limpiar el plato donde comió. Aunque no encontró nada, busco entre sus pertenencias un pedazo de tela viejo que uso para limpiar el plato. Acción que hizo sentado sobre su cama… No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde dejaba la joven sus cosas y no quería ponerse a husmear en las bolsas de la chica. Así que simplemente puso el plato donde lo encontró cuando despertó. Ike volvió a pararse con ayuda del bastón y comenzó a caminar, hacia fuera de la tienda de campaña. Al percatarse donde estaba, se dio cuenta que quizás hace tiempo que había abandonado el continente de Telius y ahora estuviera en otro continente… Nunca fue el mejor leyendo mapas, así que desconocía su ubicación actual. Sabía que no era Telius o Crimea por los árboles, se veían con una vibra diferente. Era extraño en este paramo que desconocía se sentía mucha paz… Era un lugar extraño para el después de todo lo que había pasado…

\- Paz… - Decía el ojiazul, viendo todo el prado. Aquella palabra, que le generaba sentimientos tan contradictorios…

El peliazul por primera vez, en mucho tiempo solo se sentaba sobre el pasto con algo de dolor. Su cuerpo lo sentía aun algo entumido aun. Pero se ponía observar el prado, hace varios meses que había dejado el continente de Telius después de su última batalla contra Zelgius… Tenía motivos de sobra para irse… Más al ver que su hermana y el torpe de Boyd habían decidido casarse… Nada lo ataba ya a su continente o a las naciones de este… Solo sabía que había vagado por Telius desde entonces para poder ir a tierras lejanas… Quizás sin darse cuenta y al escuchar tantas historias de tierras lejanas, ni el mismo se percató cuando salió de su continente natal y comenzó a vagar por otras naciones y lugares...

Según las historias que había escuchado en países vecinos había sido una década movida para diversos reinos… Golpes de estado, guerras, levantamientos de tiranos… Era irónico pero parecía que los escenarios eran los mismos en muchos reinos… Alguien quería usar el poder para su propio beneficio y se levantaba por medio de la fuerza para hacerlo… Todos esos eventos terminaban ocasionado una guerra continental o entre países… De lo poco sé que se percató que en cada país, no sabían nada de las deidades de Telius o cosas por el estilo… Pero para el, eso era mejor. No le interesaba tratar ese tema…

Se fue de Telius con una idea en mente… Irse lejos… Muy lejos para quizás nunca volver… Salvo para ver algún día a su hermana de nuevo… En un principio no quería saber nada de volver a tener camaradas, no quería repetir lo mismo que paso con los mercenarios de Greil tuvieron que disolverse. Después de que ayudaron a Elincia a entrar en el trono… Aunque después se volvieron a unir, se sintió egoísta pedirles volver a formar el grupo… Todos ya tenían nuevas vidas hechas.

Así que vago por su nación natal hasta salir de ella, sobrevivía haciendo trabajos de mercenario en solitario… Cosas como: exterminar monstruos que seguían en aumento a pesar de haber traído paz a su nación y continente, derrotar bandidos que amenazaran los pueblos… Con el paso del tiempo se volvía rutinario y entre más se alejaba de la capital de Crimea. Sabía que podía ser más libre al decir su nombre. Sin embargo comenzaba a ver una constante, al llegar a ciertos pueblos no querían contratar mercenarios… Más en específico a un mercenario, muchos líderes o alcaldes de pueblo, argumentaban que su problema no se podría resolver con un mercenario… Que necesitaban un grupo entero, muchas veces guardo silencio no le gustaba alardear de las batallas que había tenido y que muchos lo consideraran un héroe… Respetaba las decisiones de aquellas personas. Tenía que trabajar, así que al llegar a ciertos pueblos que no necesitaban servicios de mercenarios… Tenía que tomar cualquier oficio que estuviera disponible… Trabajar en el campo, pescar, carpintería, construcción de casas, entre varias cosas más…

Sin darse cuenta pasaron los meses, en algunos pueblos si necesitaban servicios de mercenarios cosa que lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo. Es lo que él era y no conocía otra forma de ver la vida… Pero definitivamente tenía guardada esa noche en ese pueblo desconocido al que llego…

Era una noche cálida, la luna alumbraba los campos de arroz de aquel alejado pueblo al noreste del continente de Telius… Sin embargo no todo era paz…

\- Tienes que largarte viejo… No ves que impides que alguien más joven y fuerte tomo tu puesto en la jornada… - Decía un joven de piel morena, el joven portaba unas sandalias. Vestía con una playera larga blanca algo gastada junto con un pantalón café. El joven traía una correa en su nuca donde colgaba un sombrero de paja. El joven tendría alrededor de quince años y su estatura no sería mayor que la del metro con sesenta centímetros. Sin embargo, el adolecente estaba amenazando a un señor mayor que rondaba entre los sesenta años…

El señor mayor tenía pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás, además de que era una figura muy delgada. Tenía un poco de pelo que le salía de la barba y debajo de la nariz o como muchos la conocían, una barba de 2 días… Vestía igual que el joven frente a él. Con la diferencia que portaba un collar, con una especie de diente que traía colgando. Su piel era morena, junto con un par de ojos cafés claros. Su altura era mayor que la del joven que le gritaba.

\- Chico por favor… Debo trabajar… Mi hijo es soldado y no sé nada de el… - Decía el señor con un tono triste pero bastante furioso en el interior.

El joven procedía a agarrar al hombre mayor de su camisa, viéndolo con furia hablandole directo a los ojos - Quizás el terrateniente, deje que mujeres y ancianos trabajen en la jornada… Pero en lo que a mí respecta, deberías estar tirado en una calle, pidiendo limosna y dejar trabajar algún hombre de verdad… Déjame ayudarte, con una pierna rota seguro te darán limosna… - Al concluir su frase, aventaba al señor contra la tierra que caía de sentón. Mientras el joven se abalanzaba sobre él y lo tomaba de la pierna derecha, el hombre mayor intentaba resistirse. Pero era inútil por la edad el joven tenía más fuerza que él.

\- Déjame patán infeliz… -Decía con mucha furia el hombre de edad avanzada, resistiendo lo más que podía con ambas manos sobre su pierna, el jornalero mayor luchaba para que el joven no hiciera un movimiento fuerte en su pierna.

\- Tranquilo anciano… Solo le dolerá un poco… -Decía furioso el joven, mientras comenzaba a imprimir más fuerza en sus brazos. Era una acción que hacia agrede el joven de quince años, para que sufriera lentamente el adulto mayor.

Todo pudo terminar en tragedia… Sin embargo lo único que se oyó fue un golpe seco…

El anciano entre el forcejeo alcanzaba a cerrar los ojos por momentos… Cuando abría los ojos veía a otro joven de unos dieciocho años, frente a él. El joven portaba una prenda beach sin mangas un poco gastada del torso para arriba y un pantalón blanco un poco gastado. El anciano pudo percatarse que el joven de espalda era de una cabellera azul, algo despeinada y portaba una especie de banda verde, que se comenzaba a ver con pocos orificios. Las cintas de la banda le llegaban a la nuca. También llevaba unas sandalias como los dos presentes, según podía ver por la posición del hombre joven. Este acababa de lanzar un golpe al adolecente con su puño derecho.

El hombre mayor veía al joven que hace unos momentos lo amenazaba tumbado en la tierra, con varios hilos negros que salían de su nariz y se deslizaban por su boca. El anciano comprendía que era la sangre del joven del adolecente, que se veía hacía por el efecto de la noche.

\- ¿Quién te piensas que eres forastero mamerto? Personas como ustedes me dan asco… Vienen de tierras lejanas solo aprovecharse de nosotros… Y todavía tienes la osadía de golpearme… Ahora verás… -Decía furioso el joven de quince años, pero antes si quiera poderse parar… El joven sentía como recibía una patada con toda la suela de la sandalia en su cara, el golpe lo regresaba a la tierra. El impacto le genero mucho dolor al joven, ya que había soltado un pequeño grito y varios insultos contra el peliazul.

Rápidamente el señor veía asombrado todo y se fijaba en la complexión del joven de la banda. De lo que estaba seguro que no era un simple jornalero. A pesar de que el dueño de la prenda beach ya llevar varias semanas trabajando en la cosecha, era la primera vez que lo podía ver con cierto detenimiento.

\- !IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaba furioso y adolorido el joven en el piso, mientras se tapaba la cara intentando parar el sangrado de la nariz. Por su parte el ojiazul veía con mucha rabia al joven tirado en el piso.

El hombre mayor intentaba parase, mientras veía que lo hacia el otro joven. Al ver su cara ahora se veía muy enojado, con varios hilos de sangre bastante gruesos saliendo de su nariz. Además que su playera se veía bastante manchada por el líquido que emanaba de su cuerpo. El adolecente le dirigía una mirada de furia al peliazul y al anciano mientras sacaba detrás de sí un cuchillo pequeño, el mango seria del tamaño de una mano normal. Mientras que la parte de filo era de unos veinte centímetro de largo. No era un cuchillo de buena calidad, pero si era muy peligroso. Lo suficiente para dañar de gravedad a cualquiera…

\- Ahora si perro forastero… ¿Ya no te sientes tan valiente eh? Ahorita vas a ver… Te voy enterrar aquí mismo y luego voy a matar a ese viejo loco… - Decía furioso el pelinegro, enseñando sus dientes. Los cuales ya estaban manchados por la sangre que salía de su nariz.

Sin embargo el dueño de la banda no se inmutaba y lo veía igual de serio.

\- Niño baja esa arma… No es bueno que los mocosos como tú, jueguen con cuchillos… - Concluía el dueño de la prenda beach. Aun con una mirada seria.

\- Te enseñare quien es un niño… Fantoche idiota… - Decía el joven del sombrero, corriendo contra el de la banda, traía el cuchillo de lado listo para clavarlo en el pecho del peliazul.

Fue un rápido movimiento en el que el hijo de Greil que tomo con su mano derecha apretando con fuerza, la muñeca derecha del joven donde agarraba el cuchillo. Rápidamente conectaba con su mano izquierda un puñetazo limpio con una buena cantidad de fuerza, al hombro derecho del joven. El golpe fue tal que dueño del sombrero soltó el cuchillo al primer impacto. Sin embargo el peliazul repitió la acción dos veces más. Lo que género que el joven sacara un alarido de dolor.

Sin embargo el mercenario no se detuvo allí, puso sus manos sobre ambos hombros del joven y rápidamente le metió un rodillazo de lleno en el estómago, con su pierna izquierda. El golpe fue tal que el joven cayó sobre sus rodillas y sus manos al piso. Este solo tosía mientras estaba en el piso. En ningún momento el ex líder de los mercenarios de Greil, le daba la espalda. Su mirada seguía fija en el jornalero pelinegro. Pero el joven a un tenía fuerzas para hablar…

\- ¿Piensas que esto me detendrá bellaco? Solo tengo que esperar a que tú y el anciano bajen la guardia… Y me las van a pagar… ¿Me oíste perro azul? Te voy a !MATAAAR! – Decía con mucha furia y rabia el joven aun desde el piso.

El hombre de la banda no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras respondía… - Lo se… - Mientras lentamente se acercaba al joven de quince años.

\- Espera ya le enseñaste una lección… Solo está siendo fanfarron… - Decía preocupado el anciano, no quería que el joven de la banda se manchara las manos y tampoco quería ver muerto al joven pelinegro.

Sin embargo el mercenario, ignoraba las suplicas del anciano. Simplemente reconocía esa mirada, de un cobarde que nunca dejaría de vengarse hasta lograrlo… Con paso veloz el hombre de dieciocho años quedaba detrás del del joven de quince que aún se sostenía a duras penas en el piso. Rápidamente el hombre de la banda lanzaba una patada contra la espalda del joven, el cual pudo sentir que su boca saboreo el polvo de la tierra.

De un momento a otro el joven solo escuchaba una voz muy cerca de su oído y como las extremidades de alguien lo apretaban de tal forma que le era imposible moverse.

\- Deja de moverte, por que entre más lo hagas… Más difícil será que te sueltes… -Decía con una voz muy seria el peliazul muy cerca del oído del joven.

\- !SUELTAME AMANERADOOOOO! –Decía furioso el joven intentando moverse de un lado a otro, pero era inútil. Solo sentía como se hacía más fuerte el agarre.

El anciano veía la escena desde lejos. El joven de ojos azules estaba con sus rodillas sobre la espalda del joven, agarrando su brazo derecho el cual había levantado al aire. Su mano izquierda sometía al brazo izquierdo del joven contra el piso. El anciano reconoció la simpleza de la llave, que solo se usaba con personas que no tenían entrenamiento para estas situaciones… A la vez que veía como la cara del peli azul estaba cerca del oído del joven.

\- Se el tipo de persona que eres… De esos sujetos que piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran… Pero escúchame bien… Si me entero que algo le paso al anciano… Este dolor que vas a sentir no será nada… Comparado con lo que te voy hacer… - Sin siquiera dejar responder al joven sometido, jalaba el mercenario el brazo que tenía levantado al aire…

El anciano solo volteaba a otro lado, mientras cerraba los ojos y oía el grito de dolor del joven que lo agredía hace unos momentos… Ya tenía experiencia el hombre mayor, sabía lo que seguía por parte del peliazul. Por eso no quiso ver esa escena donde sabía que el brazo del joven no terminaría bien… Rápidamente volteaba de vuelta al joven mientras veía al dueño de la banda, caminar con una mirada seria hacia él. El hombre mayor tenía una mezcla entre miedo y respeto por este extraño… Que ya llevaba unas semanas en la cosecha. Lo veía casi todos los días trabajando en el campo, a veces cerca de el… A veces en otras hectáreas… A veces el capataz lo llamaba junto con otros jóvenes u hombres fornidos, para cargar los sacos de arroz que debían subir a las carretas para ir al molino… Siempre era respetuoso con todos, no se metía con nadie y casi nunca hablaba con nadie. Salvo por un hola o adiós o aceptar órdenes… También era algo retraído rara vez comía en grupo o con los demás, por lo general comía solo… Le parecía un trabajador normal, hasta que un día lo pudo ver bien a los ojos, mientras recolectaba los granos… No era la mirada de una persona normal y verlo ahora directo a los ojos solo lo confirmaba. Era una mirada de alguien que había visto la guerra… Esas miradas y esa presencia que por más que se intente no se puede ocultar en ese tipo de personas… Lo sabía de primera mano por su hijo, el cual era soldado y cuando lo llego a ver después de enlistarse. Sentía un cambio en el…

De fondo solo escuchaba, el grito del joven en la noche. Lo había visto de rápido y lo volvía enfocar el anciano mayor una vez más. El joven seguía boca abajo, con constantes gritos y gemidos de dolor… Sabía que debía estar llorando no era para menos, pero lo que enfocaba toda su atención era su brazo derecho el cual estaba girado apuntando a la coronilla de la cabeza de una manera que no era natural… La fuerza y la maña empleada en esa acción solo demostraba la experiencia que tenía el joven peliazul… Sin darse cuenta el anciano solo sintió como pasaba la figura que le sacaba una cabeza de altura a su lado… Aunque el hombre joven solo dio un paso pasando de la persona mayor, fue como si se congelara el tiempo y los aullidos de dolor del joven bajaran de su volumen.

Rápidamente el sonido de la pisada del dueño de la banda, lo regreso a la realidad. Los siguientes pasos del mercenario dejaban huellas en la tierra. Como si todo volviera a la normalidad. El adulto mayor pensaba en su hijo, le gustaría que alguien le tendiera la mano a pesar de la situación en la que se encontrase o si el mismo pasase por lo mismo que este joven… Sabía cómo eran las personas con él junto con sus compañeros, aun después de ayudar a un pueblo y salvarlos de bandidos. Los veían como asesinos…

\- !ESPERAAA! – Decía con voz fuerte el adulto mayor, no sabía lo que sucedería pero necesitaba decirlo todo. Por un momento el dueño de la prenda beach se detenía sin devolverle la vista al hombre mayor.

\- Primero que nada, no quiero que lo consideres una descortesía… Gracias por salvarme… Ayúdame a llevar a este chico al médico del pueblo… Y… - Antes de que pudiera concluir su frase el peliazul solo cerraba sus dientes con furia y lo volteaba a ver al adulto mayor.

\- ¿Esta consiente que lo amenazó de muerte? ¿Qué quería romperle la pierna? – Decía algo molesto el dueño de la banda verde. Mientras veía al adulto, directo a los ojos.

El hombre mayor solo cerraba los ojos por un momento, suspiraba mientras los volvía abrir y regresaba la mirada al joven directo a los ojos – Sé que puede sonar loco… Sé ve que tienes mucha experiencia y no tendría nada para sermonearte… Pero… Pienso en mi hijo, me encantaría que hasta sus enemigos le tendieran una mano… Es solo un joven molesto como muchos lo fuimos… Hacíamos tonterías a esa edad… Te lo pido como un favor para un viejo torpe como yo… - Decía el adulto mayor de una forma muy sincera, sin tener una intención de dar una lección o sermón.

El peliazul solo suspiraba esas actitudes, le recordaban a ella… Después de esa visión detestaba tener que recordarla… Aún tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados por ese evento en la "Atalaya"… Al ver rápido al hombre mayor solo se dio media vuelta y camino hasta el cuerpo del joven aunque aún lloraba y gritaba de dolor. El dueño de la banda, no emitió ningún comentario y solo cargo el cuerpo sobre su hombro derecho de la mejor manera posible, mientras el joven de quince años aun gritaba de dolor.

\- Guíeme a donde este el medico del pueblo… - Decía en un tono serio y sin ganas.

El hombre mayor solo lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras suspiraba. Solo comenzaba a caminar mientras el peliazul lo seguía unos dos metros detrás de el… Ninguno de los dos decía nada, el único sonido que se oía eran los gemidos del joven pelinegro y las pisadas… Pasaron unos treinta minutos caminado, hasta que llegaron al pueblo. El hombre mayor pidió que lo esperara peliazuil con el joven afuera, mientras él le explicaba lo sucedido al médico… Después de que el medico los hiciera pasar y que les comentara que él se haría cargo. Ambos hombres salieron del consultorio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada o cruzo miradas, simplemente el hijo de Greil continuaba su camino de regreso hasta los campos de arroz, pero ya que llevaba varios metros volvía a oír la voz del anciano…

\- ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – Decía el hombre mayor.

El dueño de la banda se paraba por un momento, este viejo parecía irreal. Pero no quería vincularse con nadie y menos en este momento.

\- Si en los campos… - Decía el ojiazul algo serio, continuando su camino.

\- Bueno si cambias de idea cualquier día eres bienvenido a hospedarte mi casa… No es muy grande, pero me parece que es mejor que dormir afuera… Al menos déjame darte algo en gratitud por salvar a un anciano… Tengo un par de piezas de pan extras. – Concluía el anciano.

\- No es necesario – Decía el joven peliazul, aun con su tono seco.

\- Claro que es necesario… Acompáñame… - Concluía el anciano.

Ike solo veía como el anciano comenzaba a caminar, dando por hecho que lo seguiría… Cosa que en verdad hizo, no había comido pan en buen tiempo y si deseaba comer algo. Fue caminata algo simple, el anciano le explicaba dónde estaban los lugares importantes del pueblo. En realidad el mercenario nunca había bajado al pueblo… Salvo cuando llego a este y un pueblerino le comento que era un lugar relativamente tranquilo. Que el único trabajo que había disponible para viajeros, era en los campos de arroz. Cosa que el peliazul tuvo que aceptar. No le gustaba quedarse en posadas salvo que fuera necesario… Y por necesario se refería a una lluvia o algo que lo obligara a resguardarse de la naturaleza. Justo cuando pensaba en como lucia el pueblo y demás la voz del adulto mayor lo regresaba a la realidad.

\- Aquí vivo… Lo que desees o necesites, puedes venir cuando quieras… Espera un momento… - Ike veía la casa del hombre no era muy diferente a las otras casas del pueblo, parecía hecha de madera. Con un poco de mezcla de construcción. En realidad se veían sencillas pero cómodas. No parecía que tuvieran más de uno o dos cuartos por fuera. Cuando concluia su frase el hombre mayor, dejaba la puerta abierta. El dueño de la prenda beach, no quiso mirar hacia adentro. Realmente no era de esas personas que les gustara husmear como vivían los demás… No tardó mucho en ver que el anciano ya estaba sobre la entrada de la puerta, con dos piezas de pan envueltas en unas hojas de plátano.

\- Ten y gracias de nuevo… Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo si el cielo nos lo permite… - Decía decía el adulto mayor con una sonrisa.

Por su parte el peliazul, solo hacia una reverencia y levantaba la mano. En señal de despedida, mientras el anciano lo veía alejarse y volvía a entrar en su casa. Durante el camino a los campos de arroz, Ike solo comía uno de los panes con su mano derecha mientras el otro lo guardaba debajo su antebrazo izquierdo. Mientras caminaba pensaba que nada había salido como lo planeaba… Su plan era estar solo unas tres a cuatro semanas en la cosecha, conseguir suficiente dinero y moverse al siguiente pueblo… Donde quizás pudiera tomar alguna misión de mercenario para los lugareños.

Pasaron los minutos… El pueblo se convertía en camino de tierra y el camino de tierra se volvía de nuevo el lugar de la cosecha con sus charcos y espigas de arroz que habían alcanzado su madurez. Dejando un aroma calido pero a la vez húmedo. El peliazul veía los campos definitivamente el terrateniente tenía muchas hectáreas para sembrar… Ni si quiera sus ojos alcanzaban a ver el fin del área de siembra. Además que por lo que le dijo el capataz el primer día, dicho terrateniente tenía más campos donde cultivaba más verduras y frutas… Todos parecían apreciarlo, al menos el mercenario oía a sus compañeros jornaleros decir que les gustaría que más terratenientes fueran como el de este pueblo… La paga no la consideraba mala en ese sentido el joven de ojos azules, una moneda de oro y dos de plata, por un día de jornada. Con dos descansos para comer… En realidad se le hacia irónico, que su padre muchas veces pedía eso como pago por trabajos menores de ahuyentar animales salvajes y muchos se negaban a pagarlo.

De un momento a otro, veía a la distancia un pequeño conjunto de árboles. Seguía caminado hacia ese lugar, hasta que al fin pudo estar enfrente del árbol donde se quedaba dormido. Rápidamente bajo la mirada y se percató que el lugar al frente de este. Donde había enterrado su espada, armadura y demás pertenencias estuvieran bien. No quería dejársela al capataz… Y acordó el esconderla para que nadie supiera que era un hombre armado, cosa que el hombre acepto a cambio que apoyara con labores más fuertes. Según el líder del campo, era un trato justo de un compañero de armas a otro…

El peliazul se recargaba en el tronco del árbol, mientras comenzaba a comerse el segundo pan. Lo aceptaba el panadero del pueblo era bueno. Tenía tiempo sin comer un pan que no estuviera duro o con mal sabor… Este era crujiente por fuera y suave por dentro, claro era una simple hogaza de pan de trigo… Sin un sabor especial o algo por el estilo. Pero definitivamente para el mercenario era algo muy bueno de probar después de tanto tiempo sin comer cosas muy elaboradas.

Mientras comía veía al cielo, había limpiado el lugar donde se sentaba para que no hubiera problema con insectos venenosos o algo por el estilo. Y el árbol no tenía ningún animales o insectos… Según el capataz toda la zona era rociada una vez al mes con un incienso que ahuyentaba a todo tipo de insectos. Para Ike era extraño ver terratenientes o capataces que se portaran bien con otros… Pensaba que quizás su amiga peliverde, sería la única excepción a la regla de la realeza o de gente pudiente.

De su boca salía un bostezo largo mientras aun veía al cielo, era una noche cálida no necesitaba mantas o sabanas. Lo cual estaba bien para él, una vez más se metía todo el pan que quedaba a la boca… Mientras masticaba consideraba que cuando le pagaran el salario de la semana, bajaría al pueblo y compraría más pan en la panadería que le mostro el anciano.

El peliazul tragaba esa última pieza de pan en su boca, mientras veía al cielo. Le gustaba ver al cielo antes de quedarse dormido, ver la tierra le recordaba su mayor falla… Con eso en mente, el dueño de la banda verde comenzaba a dormitar lentamente. Mientras llegaba a su mente la imagen de esa chica castaña de ojos azules, que lo conocía muy bien… Antes de quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta solo repetía su nombre…

\- Mist… - Mientras concluía un pequeño ronquido que salía del cuerpo del peliazul. Mientras el campo y la noche eran testigos, de aquel nombre que había dicho el mercenario vagabundo.

* * *

Ok… Disculpen la demora por el capítulo… Solo diré, que pensaba terminar en el capítulo 3 todo el tema de la llegada de Ike a los prados de Sacae… Pero si soy sincero sabia como terminarlo y como quería que se viera ese final… Pero no sabía cómo llegar allí… Así que de cierta forma, no sabía bien como iniciar con el despertar de Ike en este capítulo… Así que me dio varias vueltas en mi cabeza… Y siendo aún más sincero, tuve que atender otras cosas y hasta el domingo pasado puede iniciar con el capítulo y hoy terminarlo.

Solo puedo decir que se me hizo algo adictivo escribirlo y que varias cosas se fueron cambiando sobre la marcha, porque quería que quedara más corto… Pero no encontré manera de que fueran capítulos cortos y que se sintieran bien.

A los que ya saben que pasan en los juegos como: **Path of Radiant** , **Radian Dawn** y **Blazing Blade** les agradecería que no spoilen nada de los juegos en los comentarios. Como dije al principio se van a tocar cosas de los juegos… Pero también se va jugar con las líneas de tiempo y lugares ya que es un au… Quizás espero que algún fan haya notado un detalle de otro juego de Fire Emblem, al principio del capítulo… Se responderá con el tiempo ese tipo de preguntas…

Pero bueno sin más que agregar agradezco a: **Sekyr Heift** , **Tony RD 64** , **EsperSenpai** , **joanabdelh** , **jlink** y **DarkLightRakshas**. Por comentar, poner en favoritos y seguir esta historia. Me da alegría que fuera de su agrado la historia, los capítulos se publicaran en domingo… (Espero xd). En si seguía en publicación mi otra historia de las Joyas y seguía Shima después… Pero por la buena recepción de ustedes, pues adelante el capítulo. Como digo disculpa por la tardanza, ahora sí solo queda esperar los domingos el día que trabajo en los fics que hago y como dije, sigo con las Joyas y después con Shima… Con esto me refiero que no sé cuántos capítulos me alcancen hacer los domingos. Si puedo hacer capítulos de los 3 fics lo hare… Si solo me alcanza para uno… Pues pido paciencia.

También agradezco a los lectores anónimos, que no comentan o siguen… Pero según la tabla de gráficos allí están… Y a mis amigos **Sombra de Maldad** y **Sugar Queen** , porque a veces les pido consejos de como se ven las historias… Ok siempre les pido consejos, vayan a sus páginas en fanfiction y vean algunos de sus fics son muy buenos.

Gracias y hasta la próxima molaaa…


	3. Capitulo 3 - Surgir

**Capitulo – 3 Surgir**

Las semanas pasaban de forma tranquila en aquella región donde el hijo de Greil se había establecido. A pesar del incidente con el joven en el campo varias noches atrás, todo había seguido tranquilo. El peliazul, en ocasiones era invitado por el hombre mayor que había ayudado a comer en su grupo. A veces aceptaba, pero otras rechazaba… Las ocasiones que llegaba aceptar comer en grupo, los otros obreros del campo le preguntaban cosas como: ¿De dónde venía? ¿En qué lugares había estado? Pero el dueño de Ragnell se limitaba a responder que solo era un viajero de Crimea… Durante dichas platicas los cosechadores hablaban de dónde venían o que reinos habían visitado. Era extraño para Ike oír hablar de otros continentes o países... Por lo general en Telius no se hablaba mucho de lo que sucedida fuera del continente... Eran un grupo de naciones cerradas a comerciar con el exterior y aceptar costumbres diferentes a la de ellos. Inclusive entre ellos mismos les costaba trabajo…

Las cosas que más le resultaban increíbles que comentaban los trabajadores, era cuando hablaban de personas parecidas a la raza de los Laguz o inclusive monstruos que habitaban en diversos continentes. Según los jornaleros desde hace pocos años atrás, los monstruos se habían vuelto más comunes inclusive se veía seres como: Tarvos, Gargolas, Ciclopes, Maals, Moblins, Zombies, Goriyas así como Centaleones que mencionaba uno de los cosechadores. Aunque eso en ocasiones generaba discusiones junto a confusiones, ya que iniciaba el debate si los Tarvos y estos últimos eran de la misma raza o eran la misma especie de monstruo pero denominada de forma diferente por las personas.

Ike por su parte, solo escuchaba extrañado las cosas referentes a los monstruos… Cuando avanzaba sin saberlo en las fronteras de Telius, recordó encontrase por primera vez con una de esas manada de Mauthe Doogs y varios Mogalls… Puedo vencerlos sin muchas dificultades, pero eran criaturas sumamente extrañas para el mercenario. Conforme continuaba su viaje en ocasiones veía monstruos extraños y comenzaba a ser contratado para exterminarlos. Pero el mercenario no era de los que se pusiera a estudiar las características de dichas criaturas o recordar sus nombres, si su trabajo era exterminarlos el simplemente lo hacía y recibía su pago… Pero reconocía que en dicho tema lo superaban los otros jornaleros, no sabía mucho sobre monstruos… Telius era libre de estos, pero varios de sus compañeros de jornada. Conocían nombres de estos y sus características, según ellos era necesario hoy en día. Ya que muchos de estos seres eran venenosos y se necesitaban hacer antídotos para contrarrestarlos.

Aun así para el mercenario no era un tema de su interés por el momento. No importaba a que se enfrentara este lo encararía sin importar que… Aparte de eso a veces los segadores de la siembra, tocaban temas sobre sus familias o que otros lugares eran buenos para ir a trabajar... Entre esas conversaciones se veía que muchos de los trabajadores tenían una vida hasta cierto punto nómada. Inclusive algunos alardeaban de tener dos familias en países distintos… Cosa que de algún modo le desagradaba al peliazul…

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión, era un día con las nubes llenándose del roció de la vida. En ocasiones los algodones danzantes del cielo lanzaban dicho líquido con una gran furia y en ocasiones con dolor. Sin embargo hoy se sentía el sentimiento de dar alimento a la naturaleza y animales salvajes. Muchas personas aprovechaban eso para poder mejorar las cosechas donde trabajaban. El capataz tenía órdenes estrictas de mandar a los jornaleros a sus hogares o refugios apenas se comenzara a liberar el agua del cielo. Para el peliazul había sido un día normal, en esta ocasión no le habían pedido cargar ningún costal. En realidad ningún trabajador había cargado hoy nada, quizás por las circunstancias del clima…

Ike seguía trabajando en la recolección del arroz. Quizás sería la última semana que trabajara en dicho lugar. Había estado casi siete semanas trabajando de recolector. No es que despreciara el trabajo, la paga era buena. Pero simplemente debía continuar su camino, quería seguir viajando a otras tierras… Alejarse aún más de Telius… Según lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros de campo. Algunos irían al continente natal del peliazul. Debido a que algunos terratenientes ahora necesitaban sembradores extras para poder trabajar en las cosechas. Parecía que todo era parte de una idea de la reina de Crimea que había iniciado un plan con varios gobernantes y terratenientes del continente. Para ampliar el comercio dentro sus fronteras… Lejos de poner una sonrisa en el rostro del hijo de Greil. Eso le daba un semblante pensante… Sabía que por palabras de los jornaleros a pesar de estar alejado de su continente natal. Este no se quedaría mucho tiempo en el anonimato. Y entre más lejos pudiera estar de oír el nombre de su nación o continente sería mejor para el…

Pero volviendo al tema del clima… Quizás hoy buscaría una cueva donde refugiarse de la lluvia, que de momento no parecía ser muy grande. Antes de que los pensamientos de Ike continuaran en qué lugar seria el adecuado para refugiarse a la par que cortaba las espigas y las colocaba en su costal. De un momento a otro Ike oía como los charcos de los arrozales comenzaba a moverse en ondas. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir en su cara las gotas de agua, sabía que la jornada del día había acabado con ese acto de la naturaleza… El capataz al ver como las nueves se volvían más oscuras y se veía que iría para largo el día de lluvia... A una voz fuerte comenzó a gritar y a su vez todos los hombres a su servicio corrían la voz.

\- DEJEN SUS COSTALES EN LAS CARRETAS MAS CERCANAS Y VALLAN A SUS HOGARES O REFUGIO… - Gritaba el hombre a una gran voz. Que se esparcía rápidamente entre sus hombres de confianza.

Ike simplemente obedecía dicha orden. Rápidamente llevaba su costal a la carreta más cercana… De allí tendría que ir por su espada, no quería dejar a Ragnell en la lluvia a pesar de que estuviera enterrada y protegida por varias vendas. Antes de poder continuar avanzando varios pasos oía una voz familiar.

\- ¿Dime chico ya tienes lugar donde quedarte? –Preguntaba el anciano mayor, que hace algunas semanas había auxiliado el mercenario.

\- Si, en una cueva… - Concluía el peliazuil sin darle mucha importancia.

Para el guerrero no es que fuera necesario que le dieran una remuneración o cosas por el estilo cuando ayudaba a alguien solo porque sí. Pero desde ese día el anciano ponía atención hacia el peliazul. No en un sentido malo, pero siempre preguntaba si ya había comido o muchas veces lo invitaba con su grupo a hablar y comer. En un principio le molestaba el cambio de actitud, sin embargo no es que dicho señor fuera así con el nada más. Por lo general se preocupaba por todos sus compañeros. Cosa que le molesto aún más cuando aquel joven intento herirlo, no le parecía justo ese trato al hombre mayor. Sin embargo eso no quitaba en ocasiones acedia a recibir su ayuda y en ocasiones no… No quería que se malinterpretara lo que hizo esa noche...

\- Tonterías hoy vendrás a mi casa… - Comentaba firme el señor mayor.

Ike volteaba y se le hacía extraño ver al hombre mayor con una especie de capa con una capucha extra cubriéndolo. En ningún momento se veía que el agua traspasara la tela… Cosa que confundía al mercenario por la extraña prenda. A su vez el hombre mayor no perdía la oportunidad de fanfarronear…

\- Si puedo esperar bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo chico… Esta capucha es un regalo de mi hijo, de un país lejano… No se cómo la habrán elaborado o qué clase de magia será la que imbuyeron en esta prenda… Pero puedo estar bajo la lluvia sin mojarme… Aunque según mi hijo no es magia… - Concluía el anciano feliz.

\- Sabe no quiero ser una… - Antes de que pudiera concluir viajero de Telius, era interrumpido por el hombre mayor.

\- No eres una molestia chico, ayudaste a un pobre anciano que le rompieran la pierna… Permite alégrame mis últimos días, sabiendo que pude devolverte un poco… - Decía con una sonrisa manipulante debajo de su capucha.

Ike solo suspiraba, eso le molestaba de este anciano… Siempre se justificaba con su edad o estar en sus últimos días, para que las personas le recibieran su ayuda o cosas por el estilo… Sabía que discutir con él era una causa perdida, así que simplemente terminaría aceptando.

\- Bien debo ir por unas cosas rápido… - Decía el peliazul mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojar más y más su cabello.

\- Claro te espero en la entrada de los arrozales. – Concluía el hombre mayor feliz. Como si supiera que había ganado una vez más el monologo.

No tardó más de 10 minutos en ir por su espada y pociones. Sus protectores, botas y armadura aun la dejarían enterradas. Sabía que después tendría que secarlas… Al principio pensó que el anciano se sorprendería por verlo cargar la espada en su funda, cubierta por varias telas. Pero no fue una reacción extraña la del señor mayor. Más bien fue una reacción como si viera algo común, el veterano continuaba haciendo platica de cómo había sido su día. Además que comentaba que el chico de hace varias semanas atrás, volvería a caminar en algunas semanas. Lo que ocasiono la curiosidad del peliazul y no pudo contenerse más en preguntar.

\- ¿Aparte de usted y él? ¿Alguien más se enteró de lo que sucedió? – Preguntaba el joven Crimea.

\- No en verdad, solo nosotros tres… O y el medico…. Pero le pedí que comentara que fue un accidente y que nosotros lo auxiliamos. Al parecer la madre del muchacho es una buena persona, no sabía que el hijo tendía atacar a otras personas... – Respondía el jornalero venerable sin quitar la mirada del camino.

El peliazul solo suspiraba internamente, eso le ponía de buen humor internamente. De algún modo, no le gustaba que se corrieran la voz sobre ese tipo de actos que tendía hacer. Mientras el hombre mayor seguía hablando, el hijo de Greil solo escuchaba su historia del día. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa del venerable. El cual al entrar le decía dónde podía poner sus cosas, el lugar indicado era alado de la puerta. Cosa que puso el mercenario con algo de incomodidad. Finalmente el dueño de la casa pedia que se secaran los pies en el tapete poniendo sus chanclas alado de la misma puerta. Alado había unas chanclas que se colocaba el venerable y le daba indicaciones a Ike de que pasara aun cuarto al fondo. que dejara su ropa mojada sobre una silla del mismo cuarto y tomar algo de su talla del closet.

Ike solo daba pasos con sus pies descalzos en aquella casa, le sorprendía que al entrar se sintiera confortable… Como la primera vez que la vio. No era una gran casa, pero realmente era cómoda. Tenía una especie de pequeña sala a la derecha de la entrada. Además que había un buro alado de un sofá con muchos pergaminos. A lado izquierdo de la puerta había una pequeña mesa cuadrada donde había cuatro sillas de madera el peliazul no supo reconocer que tipo de madera era... En el fondo de dicha mesa se veía una especie de chimenea donde había un caldero con una especie de tapa de metal en la parte alta. De momento se veía apagada la chimenea, abajo del caldero había unos troncos de madera y ramas. A los lados de la chimenea había unas gavetas de madera de un metro con cincuenta centímetros de alto y cincuenta centímetros de ancho. Ambas gavetas tenían algo de distancia de la chimenea. A su vez tenían una barra cada una para que se pudieran colocar cosas en esta. Cerca de la pared donde estaba una de las gavetas, en lado izquierdo. Había dos barriles muy grandes… Conforme avanzaba pudo ver 3 cuartos en un pasillo algo largo. Había uno a la izquierda otro a la derecha y otro más al fondo.

\- Es el cuarto del fondo… te llevare una tela para que te seques enseguida…-Decía el hombre mayor desde la parte de su comedor improvisado.

El hijo de Greil solo caminaba al hasta el fondo del pasillo y abrió la puerta. Al entrar pudo ver un cuarto sin nada de luz. Pero extrañamente se prendía una luz fluorescente en el techo de la casa. Cosa que sorprendió al mercenario. Al ver bien el cuarto pudo ver una cama de un tamaño mediano y un escritorio al frente de esta. También pudo observar el closet de madera un poco más alto que las gavetas y definitivamente más ancho. Para el mercenario era extraño que un jornalero tuviera una casa tan cómoda. Pero no quería poner su mente a trabajar en como el hombre mayor había obtenido un hogar así…

Sin embargo era sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta sonaba. La voz del hombre se oía detrás preguntando si podía dejar una tela, cosa que el mercenario respondió con un sí. El hombre entraba rápidamente al cuarto y le ponía la tela que le comento sobre el escritorio.

\- Tranquilo chico, no soy un pervertido... Puedes cambiarte sin problemas… - Hablaba el hombre mayor rápidamente al salir del cuarto. Dicho comentario incomodo a Ike, pero por lo que veía no era un hombre de malas intenciones. Esperaba que no tendiera a llevar a cualquiera a su hogar… Muchas personas no son muy agradables u honorables.

El peliazul simplemente se desvestía, ponía su playera beach y pantalón sobre la silla de la cual goteaba algo sobre el piso. También se quitaba su banda de la frente y la colocaba en la silla… El guerrero continuaba en desdoblar la tela y comenzar a cercarse con ella… Al hacerlo veía varias de sus cicatrices de batalla… En especial esa cerca de las costillas izquierdas. Aunque rápidamente se secaba sin poner mayor atención a su cuerpo… Ver esa cicatriz en específico le molestaba en gran medida… El cuerpo del mercenario estaba en bastante buena forma, no tenía una musculatura excesiva pero estaba bastante marcado de los músculos. El mercenario solo procedía una vez seco abrir la puerta del closet y buscar algo de su talla.

Por su parte el hombre mayor había prendido la chimenea mientras colocaba en la gran olla algo de agua y varias verduras cortadas junto con algo de carne seca que tenía guardada en las gavetas. El hombre oía como se abría la puerta del cuarto de visitas. Sabía que su invitado se dirigía a la cocina del comedor. No tardo muchos pasos en percatarse que el peli azul ya estaba en el mismo cuarto.

Ike había dado una vista rápida a su espada y pociones. Seguían en el mismo lugar donde las había depositado. De un momento a otro el hombre mayor volvía hablar…

\- ¿Te gusta el estofado con verduras? – Preguntaba el anciano mientras seguía revolviendo varias cosas en el caldero, con una chuchara de madera.

\- Si muchas gracias… – Respondía el mercenario viendo al hombre mayor.

\- Ni lo menciones, preguntaba por qué me he topado con algunas personas que se promulgan como… Eh no recuerdo, simplemente no comen carne… Hay de todo en esta vida… - Terminaba el anciano su comentario, mientras volvía revolver el estofado con una gran cuchara de madera.

\- Sabe, no es necesario que haga algo de cenar… Solo puedo esperar a que la lluvia cese y… - Antes de si quiera volver a terminar volvía hablar el hombre mayor.

\- Allí vas otra vez chico… Sabes las personas a veces les gusta, devolver el bien que le han hecho eso es todo… - Comentaba firme el hombre mayor mientras seguía preparando el caldo.

\- Simplemente no quiero que piense que deseo sacar ventaja o algo por el estilo… - Decía el peliazul viendo la espalda del anciano.

\- Lo se chico… Si lo quisieras hacer, hubieras ayudado a ese granuja o tú mismo me hubieras pedido algo cuando te deshiciste de ese joven orate… Solo toma asiento, en la mesa… Estará lista la cena en unos treinta minutos… - Hablaba el venrable.

Ike solo se sentaba en la mesa cuadrada, la cual apenas era de un metro y medio por metro y medio. Mientras lo hacia el hombre mayor continuaba la conversación…

\- ¿Sabes es extraño? Llevamos algunas semanas trabajando juntos y demás… Ni si quiera me he presentado o te preguntado tu nombre… Como sea me llamo Barack de Serbal, un placer. – Decía en un tono amable el anciano su presentación, sin dejar de preparar el estofado. Ike solo suspiraba internamente, sabía que tendría que decir su nombre… Cosa que no le agradaba mucho.

\- Ike Crimea, un placer señor Barack – Respondía con respeto el mercenario.

\- Solo llámame Barack… Sabes Ike me recuerdas algo a mi hijo… Bueno él es mayor que tú por varios años… - Comentaba Barack.

Por extraño que pareciera, Ike recordaba que le había dicho en su primer encuentro que su hijo era soldado. Quizás podría tener una conversación normal tenía tiempo que no tenía una… - ¿Usted comento que es soldado? – Preguntaba el hijo de Greil.

\- Si ese mismo… Si el té sobrepasa por unos diez años… Bueno considerando que tengas alrededor de 17 años… - Respondía el hombre mayor.

\- Si un poco más de diecisiete años… Tengo dieciocho- Decía con un poco de pena el peliazul.

\- Ya veo… Si mi hijo es soldado del ejército de Ylisse, aunque claro es uno de los ejércitos más grandes del mundo y tienen muchos aliados… Realmente no se en donde este actualmente… Aunque me manda cartas cada cierto tiempo… - Decía en un tono nostálgico el venerable.

\- ¿Es su único hijo? –Preguntaba Ike intentando conocer un poco más de su amable anfitrión.

\- Si lo es… Aunque hace un par de años nació mi nieto… Él está casado con una mujer que describe como amable en sus cartas… Espero que sea así… - Respondía el jornalero mayor.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti chico? Tus padres deben estar orgullosos… - Preguntaba el hombre mayor, sin saber que esa simple pregunta abriría muchas memorias en el joven peliazul.

Ike suspiraba un momento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre mayor. Era una pregunta simple, pero a la vez compleja… ¿De verlo hoy en día Greil, estaría orgulloso de su hijo?

\- ¿Pregunte algo malo? – Volvía a preguntar preocupado el anciano.

\- No es eso… Mi padre… Murió hace algunos años y mi madre cuando era niño… - Concluía Ike.

\- Lo siento… Lamento oír eso…Tu padres donde quiera que estén, les daría gusto saber que eres alguien honorable… Sabes yo perdí a mi padre en una guerra… Irónico porque a los pocos días me enlistaron en la milicia… - Hablaba con un deje de ánimo y gratitud el hombre mayor.

El mercenario se sorprendía por ese comentario, en realidad el hombre no parecía tener la mirada o la presencia de un guerrero.

\- Se lo que piensas… Muchos piensan lo mismo… No fui solado… Simplemente apoyaba a los doctores y curanderos con los heridos… Aunque se lo que sentían muchos de mis camaradas en aquella época… A veces pienso que las personas juzgan muy fácil a los soldados y demás miembros de la milicia… No es una vida fácil… - Comentaba Barack. Mientras seguía revolviendo el caldo

Ike solo guardaba silencio, mientras oía al anciano seguir la plática.

\- En realidad, no quería que mi hijo se volviera soldado… De algún modo, pienso que su vida lo llevo a tomar esa decisión… Después de que mi esposa murió… El siempre intentaba ser el fuerte y ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara… Pensé que podría ser cualquier cosa menos soldado… Quizás tenía más de mi padre de lo que pensé en un inicio… Aunque claro es complicado tener familia lejos… No puedes hablar tan seguido y a veces solo por medio de cartas… Eh podido mandarle unas pocas… No se establece mucho tiempo en un solo lugar… - Continuaba el hombre aun colocando un poco de sal en el estofado… Con un tono nostálgico.

\- Su hijo debe ser un gran hombre y soldado… - Comentaba el peliazul, sin dejar de ver al frente.

\- No sé si lo eduque de la mejor manera… Aunque según sus superiores dicen que es bueno en combate… Aunque quizás son más dudas de un viejo padre, tu algún día probablemente te cases y tengas hijos… Si tienes la bendición de llegar a mi edad o más… A veces te preguntaras si hiciste lo correcto… Aunque claro, es solo un decir… ¿Tienes más familia como hermanos o algo así?- Preguntaba en un tono amable, el hombre algo canoso.

\- Tengo una hermana menor… Y está casada con el patán de mi mejor amigo… - Concluía Ike en tono seco, fue hasta muy tarde que se percató de lo que dijo que sin darse cuenta saco algo muy personal con el hombre mayor. Sin embargo la repuesta del hombre mayor fue una gran carcajada…

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… - Se reía algo fuerte el hombre mayor. Aunque rápidamente volvía hablar… - Disculpa me dio risa tu comentario… "El patán de mi mejor amigo…" Me imagino que es una buena persona… - Decía muy alegre el dueño de la casa.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? – Preguntaba en un tono serio, el peliazul.

\- De no serlo, no hubieras permitido que tu hermana se casara con una mala persona… - Respondía divertido el hombre mayor.

Ike no lo aceptaba abiertamente, pero seguía sin agradarle mucho la idea de que el torpe de Boyd y su hermana hayan contraído matrimonio.

\- Pero como sea… Nunca a los hermanos mayores les gusta ver a sus hermanas casadas… Lo sé, mi cuñado no era muy alegre cuando estaba cerca de mi esposa… - Comentaba el venerable, mientras volvía a preguntarle al viajero de Crimea otra cosa. – ¿Dime qué opinas de Baum?.

\- Realmente no sé de qué me habla… - Respondía el peliazul, confundido por la pregunta.

\- oh ya veo… Seré más específico… Baum es este país algo pequeño pero pacifico… Esta es la región de Ziel, conocida por ser una región de siembra y cosecha. En realidad no somos un país bélico o con ejercito… Pero debido a la alta de calidad de las cosechas del país, muchos reinos consideran mucho de lo que se siembra y cosecha en la región como algo de la más alta calidad. – Concluía el señor sin darle mucha importancia, a su pequeño resumen mientras daba un sorbo al estofado, mientras saboreaba varias veces en su boca y decía que le faltaba algo en murmullos.

\- Espere… ¿No hay ejércitos? O ¿Bandidos que ataquen? – Preguntaba Ike sorprendido.

\- No realmente, muchos reinos son aliados del país… Somos como una zona blanca o neutral en realidad… Y muchos ejércitos grandes pagan al reino con tropas o demás acuerdos que hacen con los terratenientes. En si Baum es un país sin rey… Toda la nación, es dirigida por un grupo de terratenientes, que a su vez tienen a su cargo a otros terratenientes que son los que administran las haciendas y lugares de cosecha. Y estos a su vez dependiendo el tamaño del campo tienen a un jefe de capataces y los demás capataces abajo del jefe. Que se encargan de que se cumplan los tiempos de entrega o mediar con los jornaleros… Me sorprende que ni si quiera supieras el nombre del país donde te encuentras… - Concluía divertido el hombre mayor nuevamente, mientras buscaba algo en sus alacenas.

Ike se molestaba un poco por el comentario… En verdad desde que salió de Telius, ni si quiera se había molestado en conseguir un mapa… Simplemente vagaba, de región en región. Él no se percató en realidad cuando salió de su continente natal, hasta que comenzó a oír de otros países por parte de las personas que preguntaba en los pueblos o caminos. Pero para él, al principio no había mucha diferencia. Simplemente quería ir a tierras lejanas, pero no le interesaba quedarse en ellas… Realmente cuando escuchaba cosas de la región o país en el que llegaba como extranjero era por lo que la misma gente le decía.

\- ¿Conoces otros países aparte de Baum y los del continente de Telius? – Volvía a preguntar en tono amable el venerable, mientras molía unas hojas secas con sus dedos sobre el caldero.

\- No en verdad… Cuando viajo, procuro no investigar mucho de los lugares donde llego. Simplemente veo si puedo conseguir un trabajo y sigo mi camino. – Concluía el mercenario.

\- Si… No te ves del tipo que se asienta en un lugar… Pienso que debes nacer para ser nómada… - Comentaba hombre mientras abría una gaveta con varios platos de barro.

\- Pero como sea, es maravilloso que puedas viajar y conocer otros lugares… El mundo es un lugar muy grande… Tiene cosas bellas y crueles… Pero de eso se trata la vida… - Decía el hombre mayor mientras serbia en un plato onda el caldo con un cucharon de metal algo viejo. El venerable dejaba por un instante en plato con el estofado en una barra de las gavetas, mientras volvía a repetir la acción para llenar un segundo plato. El jornalero ponía una cuchara de metal diferente en ambos platos, mientras los llevaba a la mesa.

El hombre mayor ponía un plato hondo de un tamaño mediano frente a Ike el cual sacaba humo… Mientras él se sentaba enfrente colocando frente de si su plato que también humeaba. Antes de comenzar a comer el hombre juntaba sus manos y parte de sus pulgares chocaban con la frente de él. Al hacer ese acto Ike sabía lo que haría su anfitrión mayor.

\- Dios… Gracias por los alimentos y por la compañía, que mi hijo Vent y su familia donde quiera que estén tengan algo que comer también… Paz. – Oraba el venerable, mientras comenzaba a comer su estafado.

Para Ike no era extraño ver ese tipo de reacciones, con algunas personas… Muchos pedían a los dioses o guardianes, según el país… Inclusive algunos decían que pedían al que estaba por encima de todos. Sin embargo, después de lo vivido en Telius… Para el joven mercenario era reacio a tener ese tipo de prácticas. No entendía por qué la gente lo hacía, pero lo respetaba. Razón por la cual se quedó callado y con respeto mientras el hombre levantaba su oración. Pero aun así le daba curiosidad la acción en su anfitrión.

\- En Baum es tradición hacer… - Preguntaba un poco curioso, el peliazul.

\- No para nada… Cada quien hace lo que desea… Hay libertad de culto aquí en Baum… No hay exactamente algo que podamos llamar los guardianes del país o los dioses de este… Simplemente es creencia mía… Pienso que hay un Dios que creo todo, por encima de los guardianes y dioses del mundo… Aunque respeto a los que les agrade o no mi creencia… - Comentaba el hombre mayor, mientras volvía a comer del estofado.

Ike volvía a comer, de su plato. Quizás no quería llevar dicha plática más haya... Respetaba el hecho de que estaba en una casa ajena y que su anfitrión era muy amble. No quería entrar en debates sobre ese tema… Aunque ahora era el hombre el que preguntaba.

\- ¿Dime te puedo llamar Ike? – Preguntaba Barack.

\- Si… - Respondía sin mucha importancia el viajero de Telius.

\- Bien Ike… Sin sonar a metiche… Cuál es tu plan después de estar aquí en Baum… ¿Planeas enlistarte en algún ejército o gremio de mercenarios? – Preguntaba el hombre mayor, mientras volvía a llevarse la cuchara a la boca y veía a su invitado.

Fue quizás una pregunta que tomo por sorpresa al mercenario, ya que no esperaba que le preguntaran eso… En realidad ni el mismo sabía a donde iba desde que salió de Telius… Simplemente caminaba y buscaba empleo de mercenario o tomaba trabajos dependiendo de la región donde estaba y seguía su camino… En realidad no tenía una meta clara en este momento. A Ike le incomodaba, no poder responder de inmediato al hombre mayor.

\- Bueno no preguntaba por… Tú sabes… Por alguna mala intención… Simplemente veo que tienes mucho talento y potencial como guerrero, como para que sea desperdiciado en trabajos de siembra y cosas por estilo… - Decía el hombre mayor en un tono agradable.

Ike nunca supo si fue la nostalgia por extrañar su hogar, el sentimiento que generaba Barack en el de que podía decirle algo sin ser juzgado… O la idea de soledad… Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hijo de Greil quería ser sincero consigo mismo… Y con alguien enfrente de él… Muchas veces tenía que decir que no había oído de los sucesos que llevaron a la revolución en Crimea y como afecto a Telius. Inclusive tenía que fingir que no sabía de lo que hablaban algunos trovadores, cuando relataban las historias de lo acontecido en su continente natal… Aunque muchas de esas historias eran muy exageradas también…

\- En verdad no lo sé… Simplemente quiero ir tierras lejanas… Sé que soy un guerrero… El combate es mi vida… Pero tampoco me agrada la idea de afiliarme a un ejército… O inclusive a un gremio… Muchas veces… Hay ordenes que sé que no quiero acatar… Y se, que sería tomado como insubordinación en muchos casos… Muchos lords, terratenientes, gobernantes e inclusive lideres mercenarios… Tienen sus propios intereses mezquinos y ven a los soldados como carne de cañón y no camaradas… No quiero ser parte de eso… - Concluía el peliazul viendo a su plato.

\- Entonces no lo seas… - Respondía en forma tajante hombre mayor. Cosa que realmente hacia que el mercenario le pusiera atención. Mientras el hombre mayor continuaba hablando.

\- El mundo es así… Siempre habrá reyes o personas con poder que se piensen con derecho de hacer lo que les dé la gana… No sé en que creas… Pero yo creo de algún modo el mal que hagamos se paga en esta vida y en la siguiente… Pero eso no es una excusa para no hacer el bien, con las personas que lo necesiten… Ike eres un hombre honorable… Hagas lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo siempre con honor… Que puedas mírate un día al espejo y no bajar la mirada. – Decía el hombre mayor mientras Ike, lo veía. Las palabras de Barack tenían un efecto extraño en el mercenario. Había cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso… Y entrar una vez más en ese bucle de guerras y demás no era una opción para el… Pero tampoco dejaría de luchar…

Por su parte el señor, veía la leve perturbación en los ojos del joven. Y por primera vez lo veía como eso un joven que apenas se volvía hombre, por su mirada en la noche que lo ayudo sabía que era una mirada de un guerrero. Sabía lo que era adquirir una madurez tan rápido y en situaciones tan complejas, pero a la vez las pérdidas que había en el proceso por obtener dicha madurez. Era algo complicado si… Pero él pensaba que era necesario también. Barack nunca supo si lo que dijo después fue por animar a Ike o por que intentara que el hombre que venía de Telius comprendiera que hay muchos caminos en la vida… Pero si tendría una influencia en la vida del peliazul a largo plazo…

\- ¿Por qué no fundas tu propio gremio de mercenarios? Pienso que tienes los elementos necesarios para ser un líder de gremio… - Preguntaba Barack.

Ike lo veía con ojos extraños al veterano jornalero. Mientras respondía. – No soy un líder… No quiero cargar con la responsabilidad que eso conlleva… Además los gremios muchas veces terminan desasiéndose… - Concluía el mercenario bastante serio, recordando varios de los sucesos de su vida y de su padre.

\- Por eso mismo… No le diría esto a cualquiera… Muchos abusarían de su poder o no valorarían la vida de sus compañeros… Pero tú no eres ese tipo de personas… Eres el tipo de personas que está dispuesto ayudar a un desconocido, aunque nadie te lo diga… Estarías dispuesto a proteger a tus amigos acosta de tu vida… Tienes esas y otras virtudes, pero también eres consciente de los problemas que conlleva un puesto así… La corrupción que podría salir de ti mismo por diversas causas… Pero viéndolo por el lado amable… Serias libre de elegir quienes se unen a tu gremio, que trabajos aceptan y cuales rechazan… Y por el lado duro, la responsabilidad caería en ti y también en tus compañeros… Hay personas crueles en este mundo… Muchos los verían como carne de cañón para sus propios fines… Pero también hay personas buenas que muchas veces ellos no lo saben… Que necesitan trabajos de personas justas… Muchos mercenarios son infames también… Tendrías la ventaja de poder actuar diferente a ellos… - Continuaba hablando el hombre mayor, mientras veía al joven.

\- No quiero perder otra vez a personas importantes… Tanto porque la muerte los arrebate o por que ellos quieran irse por si propia voluntad… No deseo volver a pasar por eso… Y no soy tan fuerte como para asegurar que eso no pueda pasar un día… Ya cargo con suficientes pecados para querer cargar con más… Por eso lucho solo… - Concluía Ike, viendo serio al hombre mayor.

El hombre veía al peliauzl una vez más mientras comentaba de manera amable- El problema de la soledad… Que no es buena compañía… No puedes hacerlo todo solo… ¿Dime te ha resultado llegar a un pueblo ofrecer servicios de mercenario en solitario? – Comentaba esa parte como una pregunta retórica, pero para el mismo Ike. Sin embargo estas ves callaba el mercenario peliazul.

\- No estás solo Ike… Nadie lo está en verdad… No digo hoy… No digo mañana… Pero tarde o temprano la soledad es un monstruo que nos puede consumir a todos… Por eso los humanos y no solo nosotros, las demás razas de este mundo… Las plantas, inclusive los animales… Se mueven en grupos… Hay personas que estoy seguro que compartirán tu sentido de la justicia… No sé cuántos sean… O como sean o de donde vengan… Pero estoy seguro, que un día esa herida que cargas contigo será sanada… Podrás verlos y juntos podrán avanzar… Pero eso solo sucederá, cuando estés listo para abrirte una vez más… Solo entonces podrás moverte hacia el frente y no dejar que tus fantasmas te impidan seguir… - Concluía el hombre mayor. Mientras veía al joven mercenario.

Era complicado lo que le decía el hombre, de algún modo… Pensó que serían palabras que le daría su padre… Sentía una mezcla entre nostalgia, alegría y dolor. No le ofrecía una utopía, eso le agradaba de Barack al mercenario. Veía la vida de una manera sabia, pero a la vez sabía dónde estaba parado y cómo funcionaba el mundo… Pero a la vez eso no le impedía ver el bien en el mundo. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo hubo silencio hasta que el mismo hombre volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Deseas que sirva más guisado caliente? Se debe estar enfriando el de tu plato… - Preguntaba de forma divertida el hombre mayor.

\- Si por favor… - Concluía algo pensante aun el mercenario, pero de una manera calidad.

Aquella velada, siguió tranquila y sin muchos inconvenientes. Ike y Barack hablaron de varias cosas, después de esa plática… El hombre cambio un poco el tono de la conversación a cosas divertidas que le pasaban de joven. A su vez el mercenario compartida varias de sus vivencias de infancia también. Como cuando jugaba con Mist de niños y rompían algunos arcos de su padre… Mientras ambos los escondían en el bosque, aunque al final Greil daba con los arcos rotos y castigaba a ambos niños por sus actos. Entre otros temas que sacaban a relucir durante buena parte de la noche… Finalmente el mercenario se quedaría en el cuarto de invitados del dueño de la casa. Cosa que peliazul esta vez no cuestiono.

Después de eso el hijo de Greil termino esa semana de trabajo, para dejar aquel pueblo en la región de Ziel. Con el paso de los meses siguió moviéndose por varios países y continentes… Sucedieron varias cosas que al final… Le ayudarían a ver que el venerable hombre que conoció en los arrozales tenía razón en algo… Necesitaba crear un gremio de mercenarios, era la vida que conocía y amaba… Con el paso del tiempo siguió viajando por pueblos, ciudades, campos de diversos reinos. Se encontró con monstruos y en sus luchas pudo aprender un poco más de ellos. Hasta sin darse cuenta un día termino en los bosques del continente de Elibe, donde quedó inconsciente…

Ike seguía sentado meditando en todo lo que había recorrido desde Telius hasta los bosques desconocidos… Realmente no sabía aun en que continente estaba… Nunca preguntaba en verdad cuando arribaba a otra nación… Si algo había aprendido de todos sus viajes, es que a pesar de lo grande que era Telius… Era un continente pequeño comparado con el gran mundo que lo rodeadaba… El peliazul veía el bosque y sus alrededores, mientras se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría en recuperarse? Esperaba que fuera pronto… Según las palabras de la chica peliverde, "un día o dos…". Cuando estuviera bien, continuaría su camino… De algún modo dejaría algunas monedas con su anfitriona. Debía corresponderle de algún modo… No quería perder tiempo y comenzar su grupo de mercenarios…

Claro aún debía encontrar al primer miembro, a pesar de haber visto guerreros formidables en algunas canteras… Había ciertos aspectos que no le agradaba de las personalidades de estos… Eran muy borrachos, querían un pago inicial para unirse al gremio o inclusive exigían ser los líderes del gremio al ver que era Ike el que reclutaba a los miembros… De ningún modo quería que se unieran al grupo, personas así… Tampoco quería guerreros que se unieran por medio de una batalla o demostrando su valía en combate… Eso de ganarse a las personas a la fuerza sabía que no terminaría bien y no estaba en una situación como en Telius, donde aceptaría a cualquiera para lograr aquel objetivo… Inclusive en esa situación, los que acaban uniéndose a su causa eran personas justas… Pero lo importante era encontrar personas de confianza y no cualquier guerrero que cambie su lealtad al gremio por oro o alguna clase soborno… Nadie le dijo que crear un gremio desde cero sería tan complicado… Titania definitivamente se reiría de el por su situación actual… Fuera de Telius no era Ike el renombrado héroe… Título que nunca le agrado… Solo era visto como el joven viajero de dieciocho años que quería crear un gremio de mercenarios… Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva lo aceptaba hasta el mismo dudaría en unirse a un gremio en esas condiciones…

Algo que saco al mercenario de sus pensamientos. Fue que a la distancia veía una figura entre los arboles acercarse al campamento… Por un momento sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta… Tenía que llegar a rastras a Ragnell en caso de que la necesitara para la lucha… Sin embargo esa idea se esfumo rápidamente al ver mejor la figura al acercarse… Era la chica pleiverde que lo ayudo cuando estaba inconsciente. Al parecer cargaba algo en la espalda…

No había sido un mal día… O amenos eso se repetía Lyndis en su cabeza… Traía la misma vestimenta y apariencia de hace algunos días atrás… Con la diferencia que se veía un poco más sucia… Quizás ahora que el viajero estaba despierto y su movimiento era muy poco dada su condición… Podría ir a darse un baño al rio cercano… Lo aceptaba lo necesitaba… La nieta de Hausen, portaba su fiel espada la ManKati en la cintura junto su carcaj y traía colgando en su hombro derecho un par de conejos bastante grandes y un lince de color gris también de buen tamaño… Además de su arco en el hombro izquierdo. No era mucho… Pero podrían cenar y desayunar a los conejos… El lince le serviría por su piel en el pueblo, según lo que le decían los vendedores de pieles que los linces eran sumamente valiosos en especial los de piel azul por lo raros que eran… Aunque ella en toda su vida había visto tres linces de ese color… No era muy adepta a quitarles la vida. Podía hacerlo con especies normales pero no con los linces peliazules… Según su padre esos eran sus favoritos… Motivo por el que no los mataba el antiguo líder de los Lorcas y ella tampoco…

Definitivamente estaba muy alegre y agradecida. Tenía comida y algo de valor para intercambiar en el pueblo, además de la piel de los conejos… Que aunque es muy básica, también podría usarla para obtener algo… Sin embargo al dirigir su mirada al campamento algo sorprendió de sobre manera ala noble de Sacae…

\- ¿Cómo diantres llego hasta la entrada del campamento? – Decía para sí, confundida y un poco molesta… Su molestia surgía en el sentido de que quería que el guerrero descansara lo mejor posible, para que se pudiera retirar lo más pronto…

La pelieverde acelero el paso lo más pronto posible, hasta que pudo ojear de nuevo al peliazul… Por lo visto se había puesto esos harapos degastados que usaba debajo de su armadura. Como su playera y pantalón… Mental mente se cuestionaba ¿Cómo había podido caminar hasta la entrada de la tienda? Cuando ella iba de salida hace un par de horas, vio como no se podía sostener en pie… Las preguntas rápidamente se tornaron en furia, cuando vio el bastón de su abuelo alado del extraño…

\- SE PUEDE SABER… ¿QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO DE TOMAR ESE BASTÓN? – Decía la peliverde bastante molesta, llegando a paso veloz para finalmente quedar delante del peliazul y viendo hacia abajo con furia.

Definitivamente la chica no era como su amiga… Eso se lo repetía mentalmente Ike una vez que la veía frente de si… - En realidad nadie… Simplemente lo tome porque necesitaba pararme… No soportaba estar en cama… No pensé que fuera un bastón importante… - Concluía el mercenario de forma seria y viendo directo a los ojos a la guerrera.

\- ¿NO VIESTE EL LOGO GRABADO? – Concluía furiosa la guerrera de Sacae.

\- Sabes no pensé que fuera un logo importante… Eh estado en lugares donde ponen logos a los bastones o ciertas prendas, para decir que son de elaborados por ciertas tiendas o artesanos… Además que es un bastón muy común en realidad… - Concluía Ike sin comprender que lo que acaba de decir, comenzo un mar de emociones negativas en la joven frente a el…

Para Lyndis fue la gota que derramo el vaso… Estaba hablando del bastón que le tallo personalmente a su abuelo en el primer año que lo conoció… Para ella era algo sumamente importante cualquiera que lo viera en el continente de Elibe reconocería el logo de Caelin… Sabría que ese logo solo se usa para en objetos personales de los nobles o de los más allegados a estos… Pero lejos de eso… Era uno de sus tesoros más queridos, por el recuerdo de su abuelo… Nadie tocaba ese bastón… Pero no iba a revelar eso aun forastero, aun quería ocultarse de todo lo que había sucedido…

\- !ES ALGO MUY PERSONAL… ES UN TESORO… Y NADIE TIENE DERECHO A TOCARLO…! –Concluía aun furiosa Lyndis. Realmente no le importaba que fuera un forastero… Quería que de verdad se disculpara.

Aunque Ike siempre era alguien correcto para dirigirse a las personas, procuraba no decir más de lo necesario… Pero definitivamente le estaba alterándola actitud de la chica peliverde…

\- Entonces si es algo tan preciado no deberías dejarlo al alcance de cualquiera… - Concluía con un tono fuerte y algo molesto sin llegar a gritar el peliazul.

\- SIEMPRE LO DEJO EN LA PIECERA DE LA CAMA, PARA PODERLO TENER A LA MANO Y OBSERVARLO… NINGUNA PERSONA NORMAL SE PONE A TOMAR COSAS AGENAS… - Decía aun furiosa la noble de Caelin.

\- Ninguna persona normal deja algo valioso al alcanze de otros… - Replicaba aun con tono firme y molesto el hijo de Greil.

La conversación subiría rápido de tono, ya que ninguno de los dos presentes estaba en condiciones de ceder… De algún modo ninguno le interesaba en este momento lo que el otro pensara o sus motivos… Sin embargo antes de que alguno pudiera seguir liberando su furia contra el otro… Eran interrumpidos por un objeto que paso de lado derecho de ellos clavándose en el pasto… Como si fuera un reflejo por instinto ambos guerreros afinaban sus sentidos y veían rápidamente el objeto el cual era un hacha de mano, no mayor de veinte centímetros de altura, con un filo forjado con hierro común de unos cinco centímetros de alto, pegado al cuerpo de madera. El cual se veía muy común y algo desgastado…

Solo se oyó el sonido en aquel prado de como la caza del día chocaba con el pasto junto con el arco, en una rápida vuelta la peliverde ya tenía su mano puesta sobre el mango de la legendaria espada del país de Sacae. La peliverde so conservaba su carcaj y la funda de su espada. Viendo a la distancia donde pudo percatarse de dos guerreros los cuales eran un "Berseker" y "Guerrero". Por su parte el peliazul sin darse cuenta y como reflejo involuntario intentaba tomar su arma que siempre cargaba en la espalda… Pero rápidamente recordó su condición… Y que su fiel Ragnell estaba dentro de la casa de campaña. Ike estaba frustrado… Sucedía lo que menos deseaba…

-Eso solo fue una advertencia perra… Hoy me vengare…-Decía con una voz gangosa el hombre cubierto por el casco de cuernos de carnero.

Lyndis reconocía rápidamente la voz y a uno de estos hombres… Era ese casco y cuernos de carnero y sin mencionar el hacha azul… Y el pésimo olor, que le quedo grabada la primera vez… Definitivamente era el bandido que hace un tiempo intento atacar el pueblo, cuando ella hacia intercambio de cosas… Sin embargo el segundo guerrero no lo conocía, la noble de Caelin intuía que era algún compañero o algo por el estilo…

\- No sé qué tan capaz seas con la espada… Pero esos dos se ven muy fuertes… Intentare contenerlos lo más que pueda… Tu busca ayuda con el pueblo que dijiste… - Decía Ike en un tono bajo. Sabiendo que no podía dejar a una mujer sola contra unos bandidos… A su vez que sabía que a lo mucho serviría como su muñeco de practica… No era el final que buscaba el peliazul… Pero no podía dejar que su anfitriona lo intentara defender, de algún modo le ayudo cuando estaba inconsciente y debía devolverle el favor.

\- ¿Qué disparates estas diciendo? Ni si quiera te puedes mantener en pie solo… Y piensas distraerlos… Simplemente arrástrate adentro de la tienda de campaña y cúbrete… Acabare esto lo más pronto posible… - Decía bastante seria la peliverde sin quitar la vista de los bandidos.

\- Estas loca mujer… No importa que tan capas seas con un arco o una espada… Estos dos son asesinos… Sabes lo que le hacen a las mujeres... – Pero antes de que pudiera continuar la guerrera de Sacae volteaba a ver al mercenario con una mirada que reconoció enseguida.

\- !LO SEEEEEE! – Concluía con furia la peliverde, con sus orbes encendidos como si una esmeralda brillara con algo de intensidad.

Fue solo un momento que volteo a ver al peliazul… Para después regresar la mirada a los bandidos… Pero el mercenario de Crimea reconoció la mirada en seguida… No era la mirada de un aprendiz o un practicante de armas… Era la mirada de alguien que se había formado en el campo de batalla… Alguien que sabía lo que era la guerra… No era diferente a él en ese sentido… Solo esperaba que la ojiverde tuviera una gran habilidad. Para quedarse a pelear con bandidos que la superaban en número y tamaño…

\- Bien perra… Esta vez me voy a vengar por lo que me hiciste en el pueblo… - Concluía el dueño del casco con cuernos de carnero y voz gangosa mientras desenfundaba de su espalda su gran hacha azul…

\- Si niña… Humillaste a mi hermano… Pero ahora… Veras como matamos a ese bellaco invalido… Quemamos tu tienda y te hacemos sufrir hasta ruegues por misericordia… Nadie se mete con "Los Hermanos Horn"- Concluía el dueño del casco con cuernos de toro. Mientras desenvainaba sus 2 hachas de la espalda…

El peliauzl solo oía lo que decían, según entendía la peliverde ya había enfrentado a uno de ellos… Pero si la veía bien la chica no se veía muy capas o con una extrema habilidad para enfrentar a un oponente de ese tamaño… Sin embargo el mercenario veía alejarse paso a paso la dueña de la vestimenta azul… Mientras sus botas doblaban el pasto debajo de ella con cada paso y a su vez desenvainaba su espada mientras la sostenía con ambas manos al frente de ella.

\- Te dije que no te quería volver a ver cerca del pueblo o que no te daría otra oportunidad de seguir con vida… Así que les aconsejo que se vayan, por que no estoy de buen humor… - Concluía la última miembro de la tribu Lorca. Con una mirada bastante seria. Pero su tono no era fanfarrón… Al contrario era un tono que denotaba confianza pero precaución a la vez.

\- TU NO DAS ORDENES AQUÍ PERRA… - Decía el dueño de la voz gangosa, corriendo con su gran hacha azul contra la peliverde.

La guerrera de un momento a otro, se movía ágilmente a una velocidad muy alta al centro del campo… Eso sorprendió al Berseker, ya que era como la última vez… Pero el mismo guerrero pensaba como esta vez las cosas cambiarían… Ambos al estar frente a frente chocaban la gran hacha contra la legendaria espada. El dueño del hacha azul solo levantaba su hacha de forma vertical al cielo con ambas manos y la hacía descender rápidamente… Mientras que la espadachina agarbara con ambas manos el mango de su espada y lo levantaba sobre de su cabeza con el filo de lado a modo de defensa… Fue un parpadeo pero el choque de ambos metales se oyó en todo el prado…

La peliverde había adoptado una postura con las rodillas dobladas y con sus manos levantando su espada. Con una expresión llena de furia, mientras sus manos se movían constante mente para retener el golpe de su adversario el cual con ambos brazos imitaba la acción de la guerrera…

Para Ike fue algo que lo dejo algo impresionado, a pesar de que la peliverde era más baja que el por una cabeza… Ambos atacantes los duplicaban en altura… Cosa que en teoría debería significar más fuerza, pero la última hija de la tribu Lorca estaba conteniendo un golpe de lleno de aquel guerrero…

En un ágil movimiento Lyndis movió su pierna derecha detrás de la pierna izquierda de su atacante, aprovechando la fuerza de este para desestabilizarlo… Cosa que logro en un parpadeo y para sorpresa del dueño del hacha azul sintió como quedaba en el aire… Pronto seria atrapado por el piso. Oyéndose en prado un golpe seco en la espalda del Berseker… Fue algo que la peliverde planeo desde un inicio… Sabía que tenía que tener separado a ambos hermanos lo más posible… Y aprovechar huecos como estos, es algo que aprendió de su padre y pudo mejorar en la lucha que entablaron contra colmillo negro… Es que muchos hombres con poca experiencia en combate se confiaban de su fuerza y descuidaban sus posturas. Cuando atacaban a un oponente que consideraban más débil…

Rápidamente la guerrera de Elibe levantaba con ambas manos el mango de su espada, con el filo apuntando al pecho del Berseker… La peliverde hubiera encajado su espada en el pecho de su oponente de no ser por esa sensación que tenía… Como si un viento se dirigiera a ella… Rápidamente fijo su mirada en como el otro guerrero estaba en una pose de lanzamiento. Como si hubiera lanzado algo… Cosa que hizo un par de hachas de mano se dirigían en dirección a ella…

La peliverde dio un salto hacia tras en diagonal quedando a un metro y medio del cuerpo aturdido de su primer oponente… De esta forma esquiva la primera hacha de mano, para la segunda respondía con su espada con un corte diagonal descendente hacia la derecha. Desviando la segunda hacha de mano que usaron como proyectil contra el verde pasto. Sin embargo eso no iba detener al segundo guerrero…

Una gran furia se adueñaba del dueño del casco de toro, imitando la acción del animal que asesino para quitarle sus cuernos y usarlo en su casco. Se lanzaba en embestida de cabeza contra la guerrera. Sin embargo la nieta de Lord Hausen, saltaba hacia la derecha de lado aprovechando en el aire, para atacar parte del brazo descubierto del hermano con cuernos de toro… El cual pudo desviarse un poco en su envestida, dejando un corte poco profundo en su antebrazo izquierdo… Dicho hombre entrenado en la clase "Guerrero" comenzaba a frenarse, preparándose para lanzar otras hachas de mano…

Por un momento la peliverde puso una cara molesta, no esperaba que reaccionara tan rápido el segundo hermano… Definitivamente tenia mejores reflejos que el que tenía el casco de cuernos de carnero… Sin embargo Lyndis no pudo hacer un plan rápido, porque frente a ella estaba de nuevo el mismo sujeto que había tirado al suelo hace unos momentos…

Se volvía a oír el choque de espada contra hacha… Mientras el hermano hablaba…

\- No voy a caer en mismo truco perra cobarde… - Decía lleno de furia el hermano con la voz gangosa y que portaba el casco con cuernos de carnero que cubría su cara.

Lyndis había sido entrenada por su padre desde pequeña… Y algo que le enseño muy bien Hassar es canalizar sus emociones durante un combate… De nada servia responderle a sus oponentes mientras luchaba… Mas si era mujer, muchos hombres aprovecharían para provocarla… Lo mejor era que canalizara esas emociones en sus ataques y se mantuviera calmada para generar estrategias en combate. Cosa que implementaba siempre y en este combate no era la excepción. La última hija de la tribu Lorca volvía a chocar fuerzas contra el dueño del hacha azul… Sin embargo intentaba mantener también su atención en el otro hermano… Sabía que distraerse de uno o del otro por unos cuantos segundos podía ser último error…

Cosa que confirmo de inmediato al ver un hacha de mano giraba en dirección a ella, pudo moverse junto a su atacante hacia un lado… Pero no sin rasguños, el filo del proyectil había alcanzado a rosar su túnica azul en el hombro izquierdo… Dejando un pequeño corte en diagonal en su hombro del cual no tardo en llenarse de algo de sangre, no era un corte profundo. Pero si le ocasionaba una molestia en el hombro…

Por su parte Ike a pesar de ver la habilidad de su anfitriona no podía sentirse más frustrado… ¿Por todos los cielos? Él había enfrentado cosas peores que unos simples bandidos en Telius… Se vio cara a cara contra uno de los caballeros más letales que haya enfrentado y lucho contra una guardiana de Telius… Tenía que intentar parase… No se iba aquedar viendo como estos dos cobardes, abusaban por su número para enfrentar a la peliverde…

Lyndis seguía concentrada en batalla, tenía que poner atención a ambos hermanos… Sin embargo en ese descuidó de análisis, el que portaba el casco con cuernos de carneo empujaba el hacha hacia adelante. Alcanzando a golpear con la parte plana de metal de lleno en la cara de la peliverde… No era un golpe tan fuerte como el de un general de colmillo negro… Pero si tenía la fuerza para aturdirla y hacerla retroceder algunos pasos… Sin previo aviso el dueño del hacha azul lanzaba un corte vertical con el gran hacha hacia el cuello de la guerrera de Sacae. La espadachina simplemente ponía su espada en modo defensa tomándolacon ambas manos del mango y de la parte sin filo para contener el golpe del hacha… Cosa que lograba con éxito… De un momento a otro la originaria del continente de Elibe lanzaba una patada con mucha fuerza a la entrepierna del bandido… Sin embargo este ni se inmutaba, a la vez que la peliverde ponía una mueca de dolor al haber golpeado en esa zona… Regresando su pierna al piso…

\- No será como la última vez perra… - Decía con furia mientras volvía a regresar en vertical el hacha azul hacia la espalda y por inercia repetir otro corte descendente.

La peliverde esta vez se giraba a la derecha rápidamente esquivando el ataque… Si le hubieran preguntado a la guerrera en ese momento, no se abría percatado que unos milímetros de las puntas de su cola caballo habían sido cortadas… Pero su atención estaba en atacar el hueco que había dejado su ponente cosa que hizo, con un rápido corte horizontal de su espada…

\- !PERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaba lleno de furia el hombre de casco de carnero… Que estaba agachado en el piso… Algo nuevo que se presentaba el guerrero era un corte con una profundidad mediana en el brazo derecho… El guerrero vio como la espadachina lo atacaría de forma horizontal en su costado… Así que este por un acto de reflejo, pudo poner parte de su brazo como escudo… Pero definitivamente si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera recibido un corte profundo en el costado que lo hubiera incapacitado…

La hija de Madelyn no iba perder su tiempo y rápidamente enterraría su espada en el cuerpo de su oponente… O eso pensó hasta que se distrajo con un ruido seguido de una fuerte risa…

Momentos antes, mientras la peliverde continuaba su lucha… El viajero de Crimea, se intentaba parar. Sin embargo molesta fue su reacción, al darse cuenta que apenas se podía sostener con el bastón… Sin embargo le estaba costando estabilizarse y mantenerse de pie… Al final su cuerpo aún no había recuperado energía se oyó el golpe de su cuerpo contra el pasto… Lo cual ponía una cara de frustración en el peliazul… Ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie… Es quizás lo más humíllate que le hubiera pasado…

Justo cuando el hermano del hacha azul, ba preparar su lanzamiento de una de sus hachas de mano… Volteo por el ruido y se percató del peliazul, rápidamente se presentó una sonrisa siniestra en su cara con la cicatriz que tenía en la boca… Quizás la mocosa era muy hábil… Pero aprovecharía al rehén para sacar ventaja del combate… Rápidamente preparaba un hacha de mano que lanzaba a gran velocidad… El viajero de Crimea no podía esquivarlo así que por instinto hizo lo primero que pudo su cuerpo débil, intento levantar el bastón y proteger la su cabeza…

El hacha había impactado en el centro del bastan quedándose allí clavada… Cosa que había molestado al bandido… Ike sentía como el palo de madera estaba a punto de romperse… Sin embargo lo próximo que sintió el hijo de Greil fue una fuerte patada en las costillas que lo hizo girar por el pasto… Cuando pudo reaccionar, solo podía ver a la infame figura parada frente a el… Sabía en su mente que seguía…

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… BUEN INTENTO INVÁLIDO… - Decía el hombre entrado en la clase "Guerrera", mientras veía al peliauzl con una mirada despectiva.

Volviendo al presente… Lyndis pos su parte, asomaba su cabeza por un hombro de su oponente… Definitivamente ese peliazul la sacaba de quicio… La peliverde detuvo su ataque hizo un giro mientras avanzaba quedando detrás del berseker… Aprovechando el impulso le depositaba con el mango de su espada un fuerte golpe en la nuca al dueño del casco de cuernos de carnero… El cual chocaba algo aturdido con el verde pasto… La guerrera de la tribu Lorca continuaba su camino, hacia el otro hermano y su huéspeded indeseado… Al volver a fijar la mirada en ambos veía como el dueño de los cuernos de toro levantaba el bastón con ambas manos…

\- Haber cómo te defiendes ahora… - Decía con una sonrisa burlona, al tomar ambos extremos del antiguo bastón de Lord Hausen… Y en un rápido moviente levantaba su rodilla terminado de romper dicho objeto de gran valor para la guerrera peliverde. Antes de decir nada, el dueño del casco de toro, volvia a levantar una de sus hachas de batalla y se preparaba para atacar al peliazul… Pero antes de lanzar su ataque soltaba una frase…

\- No te muevas… hahahahhaahahahha – Decía con tono burlón – Te voy a cortar los brazos y piernas parte por parte… - Concluía con una sonrisa sádica, mientas apuntaba al cuerpo del mercenario en el piso.

Antes de si quiera poder defender su arma… El dueño de casco de cuernos de toro, sentía un fuerte golpe en su costado… Definitivamente eso si le había causado dolor a pesar de tener una armadura de hierro que lo protegía… Rápidamente su mirada se cruzaba con unos ojos verdes encendidos de furia… Pero ese ataque no iba acabar allí, la guerrera de Sacae volvería atacar con otro corte hacia el cuello descubierto de su oponente… Pero esta vez el hermano mayor pondría su hacha de batalla a modo de defensa bloqueando el ataque…

Sin perder tiempo la última hija de la tribu Lorca volvía a lanzar otro corte… Sin embargo el hombre entrenado en la clase guerrero, apenas pudo sacar su segunda hacha y bloquear el golpe… Sin embargo la nieta de lord Hausen repetía la acción varias veces… Haciendo que su oponente daría varios pasos atrás por el continuo ataque… El bandido apenas podía bloquear los golpes aun usando ambas hachas, limitándolo en gran medida a solo defenderse… Ahora entendía por que su hermano había tendió tantos problemas con esta mocosa…

La hija de Hassar, solo sentía una gran furia dentro de ella… Sin darse cuenta se había solo concentrado en su nuevo oponente olvidándose de lo demás… Cada golpe y paso lo hacía retroceder cada vez más y más… Ocasionando que se alejara de la casa de campaña y el peliazul… Pero esto ya se había vuelto personal para la peliverde… En un golpe furioso había logrado que el guerrero perdiera una de sus hachas, la cual termino en el piso a unos cuanto metros donde se desarrollaba el combate…

Por su parte el golpe certero había hecho un corte en el dorso de la mano izquierda del guerrero, de la cual salía algo de sangre, el guerrero pudo usar su brazalete para bloquear parte del golpe pero aun no estaba seguro si podía usar esa mano del todo para combatir… Posiblemente se había quedo sin la opción de usar esa mano para lanzar hachas… Pero definitivamente algo que hacía con su mirada furiosa era ver a la mocosa. Que ahora no solo lo había humillado a su hermano… A el también… Motivado por esa furia, él guerrero se propina a lanzarse con todo al combate aun usando una sola hacha.

Otro fuerte choque de la espada y de una nueva hacha se hacía resonar en el prado, ambos oponentes se veía con mucha furia aunque fuera por diferentes motivos… Pero rápidamente Lyndis aprovechaba su ventaja y volvía atacar con un corte el brazo izquierdo de su oponente… Lejos de sentir dolor, el guerrero se llenaba de mucha furia, ocasionado un nuevo choco de las armas de metal… Pero al volver a resonar ambas armas, se percató de una cruel realidad… Una mocosa tenía más fuerza que el… Esto solo lo confirmaba al ver como su hacha y brazo retrocedían por el empuje de la espada y la guerrera… No tenía opción tendría que usar eso… Aun con su mano herida el hombre aprovechaba para buscar algo en donde guardaba sus objetos en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Cuando hayo lo que buscaba, agarraba en su mano herida una especie de botella de vidrio roja…

\- Nos vemos en el infierno perra… - Decía con mucha furia mientras con su mano libre, soltaba frente a él con mucha fuerza la botella roja… Lyndis al ver dicho objeto comprendió rápido lo que era… Una mina… Fue un momento desesperado y aunque por reflejo dio un salto hacia atrás, cubriéndose con sus brazos y piernas junto con su fiel espada… Solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos mientras una especie de nube morada bastante caliente cubría ambos guerreros…

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… - Gritaba el peliazul… Ike no sabía que clase de magia fue esa nube morada que alcanzo a cubrirlos a ambos. En Telius no había ese tipo de tecnología… No entendía que rayos había sucedido…

Por su parte la peliverde no había quedado inconsciente, pero estaba en un estado semejante al mareo. Cuando se percató de su condición se dio cuenta que había perdido su espada y que estaba tendida sobre el pasto cubierta por un humo morado que le generaba molestia en los ojos y nariz… No está herida de gravedad, pero sí muy aturdida y lastimada… Sentía que su cabeza iba reventar y oía ese molesto zumbido en su oído derecho… Como odiaba esos objetos… Recuerda que a ella una vez casi le exploto una… Pero definitivamente se lo reconocía a Héctor y sir Wallace… Soportar una de esas cosas y seguir peleando dejaba claro que su resistencia era muy alta… Por momentos le costaba respirar… Al percatarse que aun ese molesto humo dejado por la mina cubría la zona donde combatía. Comprendió que tenía que salir del rango de la nube… Aun con dolor y la cabeza matándola, se paraba la noble de Sacae… No tenía tiempo para ver en qué condiciones estaba, al parecer podía parase y moverse… Fue como estar a tientas unos momentos mientras salía de nube morada con dificultad… Quizás el explosivo estaba hecho de una mala calidad… O su efecto sería dejar un gas aturdidor para que después de la explosión, si el oponente seguía de pie fuera más fácil acabar con el…

Cuando al fin pudo salir de la nueve morada, por inercia se recargaba en las rodillas… La peliverde se veía de su ropa bastante chamuscada y con varias mascas de suciedad en su cuerpo con colores azules y negros. Al parecer sus extremidades había recibió algunas quemaduras leves… No le era imposible moverse pero si sentía un arador en su cuerpo al hacerlo. Lo primero que hizo fue toser un poco mientras escupía… Definitivamente Odiaba las minas… Abriendo un ojo y comenzando a recuperar mejor la visión, podía observar rápido sus brazos… Al parecer no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad… Ahora debía esperar a que el molesta nube se disipara y buscar su espada… explosión…

\- !CUIADADO DETRÁS DE TI! – Gritaba el hijo de Greil tan rápido como se percataba que algo salía de la nube morada, cosa que regreso a la peliverde a la realidad estaba en un combate…

Rápidamente volteaba pero ya era tarde, solo sintió el puño del portador del casco con cuernos de carnero, en toda su cara de lado derecho... El golpe fue tal que tumbo a la peliverde directo al piso y le había genrado un moretón junto con un hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca. Pero antes de si quiera poderse parar… Sentía otro puñetazo pero ahora del lado izquierdo de su cara… Dicho acto generaba que golpeara su cabeza contra el pasto junto a todo su cuerpo… Definitivamente, no era buena combinación esos golpes sumados a la explosión que había recibido…

\- AHORA SI PUTA… VAS SENTIR LO QUE YO SENTIA EN EL PUEBLO…- Decía furioso el dueño del casco de carnero. Mientras le conectaba una patada con esas botas negras en el abdomen.

Dicha pata hizo girar algunos centímetros a la peliverde quedando boca abajo con su cara sobre el pasto, tenía que pararse y moverse ya. Pero solo sentía aturdida la cabeza y el cuerpo… Cosa que la dificultaba en sobre manera realizar dicha acción. Antes de que si quiera pudiera pararse, sintió un jalón muy fuerte donde estaba amarrada la cola de caballo, seguido de un movimiento violento que embarraba su cara contra el pasto de un lado a otro.

-¿AHORA QUIEN COME POLVO? – Decía furioso el Berseker, mientras seguía embarrado la cara de Lyndis sobre el pasto.

\- INFELIZ COBARDE DEJALA… - Decía Furioso el peliazul aun desde el piso intentando levantarse.

\- TU NO ME DAS ORDENES LISIADO MAMERTO… SOLO DISFRUTA EL ESPECTÁCULO… - Decía furioso el atacante.

En un rápido movimiento, el Berseker giraba el cuerpo aturdido de la guerra mientras quedaba boca arriba... El dueño del casco con cuernos de carnero ponía sus rodillas en el pasto y su entrepierna sobre el abdomen de la peliverde dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella… Al verla bien, se percataba que seguía despierta… Eso es lo que queria, no quería terminar rápido con esto… Solo volvía a conectar una serie de golpes contra la chica… Haciendo que la pupila del peliazul se volviera más chica y se llenara de más furia y frustración…

\- GRITA PERRAAAAAAAAAA… LLORRAAAAAA…. MALDICEMEEEEEE… DI ALGOOOOO… QUIERO OIR TU DOLOOOOOOR… - Decía con más furia, conectado un golpe a puño cerrado cada vez que mencionaba una nueva palabra.

Por dentro la hija de Hassar solo sentía una furia e impotencia en todos los sentidos… Es lo que buscaba desde un inicio, no perder el control del combate… Por qué sabía que podría terminar mal… Y no estaba equivocada, estaba viendo dichas consecuencias ahora.

Despues de varios golpes… El Berseker jadeaba a través de su casco, librando un horrible aroma de su boca… Se podía sentir que era un ser podrido por dentro y por fuera… Simplemente paraba sus golpes para disfrutar del momento… Por su parte Lyndis tenía un ojo cerrado y ambas mejillas algo inflamadas… No lo sentía en ese momento, pero tenía algunos hilos de sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca. Sumado a la suciedad que había adquirido su cara… Ella también jadeaba y con su único ojo abierto veía aun con una furia muy grande a su atacante… El gran hombre lejos de sentirse fanfarrón por pensar que tenía la ventaja… Por un momento al ver esa mirada verde furiosa, un escalofrió corrió por su espada nuevamente… ¿Se supone que tenía la ventaja? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

\- NO TE QUEDES CALLADA… - Repetía de nuevo, mientras volvía a conectar, un golpe a la mejilla derecha. Estas ves el golpe seco se hoyo en buena parte del campo…

Para Ike oír ese golpe era revivir una serie de emociones que tenía guardadas… Se supone que había avanzado… No era el mismo chiquillo que presencio ese atroz acto… Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas levantar su cuerpo… Mientras ponía su brazo derecho en el piso eh intentaba parase de nuevo, mandaba todo su fuerza a sus pies… Sentía como poco a poco se podía recargar sobre sus rodillas… Solo necesitaba parase… Pero volvía ese sentimiento de mareo y debilidad… Mientras su cuerpo era llevado por la gravedad de nuevo al pasto… Esto solo generaba una gran furia en el peliazul… No quería que esto terminara así… Tenía que hacer algo… Y lo único que podía hacer era gritar de frustración, lo cual lo hacía sentirse aún peor consigo mismo…

\- DEJALA MAAAAAAAAAAAALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON… VEN A PELEAR CONMIGO MADITOOO ERGIIII… - Decía con una gran furia viendo al Berseker en la lejanía. Esto solo hacia enojar más al hombre con casco de cuernos de carnero.

\- ESPERA UN MOMENTO INVÁLIDO… SOLO VOY ACABAR CON ELLA LENTAMENTE… - Gritaba sin darse la vuelta y ver directo a los ojos a la peliverde. El berseker se comenzaba a burlar… - Por eso te dije que las mujeres no deben tomar un arma… ¿Piensas que siendo marimacha? ¿Puedes hacer algo? Pero no… Obvio una mujer no puede vencer a un hombre… La última vez que lo hiciste solo fue un golpe de suerte… Ustedes solo sirven para dos cosas… Quehaceres y satisfacernos… Ahora vas aprender tu lugar en el infierno… - Decía con una furia enorme hombre cubierto por el casco.

Por su parte la peliverde, solo movía algo en su boca… Con toda la furia que tenía en se momento escupía una saliva roja directo al orificio donde estaba uno de los ojos de su atacante… Este solo se llevaba las manos a los ojos con un grito de ardor… Mientras por primera vez respondía la peliverde en todo su combate… - Lo dice el afeminado, que tuvo que venir a tacarme con su hermano y aprovecharse que estuviera aturdida… - Concluía la guerrera de la tribu Lorca, mientras hablaba se podía notar algo de líquido rojo cubriendo sus dientes y boca. Algo que tenía claro Lyndis, que nunca le daría a un enemigo el placer de verla derrumbarse en un combate… Sin importar a que se enfrentará.

Antes de que la peli verde pudiera aprovechar el momento para soltarse. Sintió como rápidamente, era tomada del cuello mientras el hombre se paraba…

\- No importa que no hayas gritado… Te vas a morir hoy… - Decía con furia, mientras la tomaba de la parte del pecho la túnica de la chica con una mano y con la otra mano apretaba el cuello de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Lyndis sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, mientras con ambas manos intentaba zafarse del agarre… Tenía que hacerlo antes de que se acabara el aire o esto sería fin… En un momento rápido recordó que aun portaba su carcaj de flechas en la cintura… Solo necesitaba usarlo en un momento correcto era su última oportunidad… La peliverde intentaba patear en el pecho al hombre desesperada como distracción mientras con su mano izquierda se agarraba para no recibir toda la presión de la falta de aire aire… Y con su mano derecha intentaba quitar la tapa de su cilindro de madera donde guardaba las flechas…

\- COBARDE DEJALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… - Volvía a gritar lleno de furia, el peliazul…

Sin embargo esta vez el Berseker sí volteo, para responderle al peliauzl. – YA TE DIJE QUE SIGUES TU INVÁLIDO… - Concluía mientras dejaba de poner atención su ahorcamiento…

Era ahora o nunca… Había logrado sacar una flecha del su carcaj, para después deslizar la punta de hierro lo más cerca de su mano… Ya con la flecha en su mano levantaba su mano derecha lo más alto que podía y llena de rabia enterraba la flecha en el musculo del antebrazo derecho ocasionado que el brazo perdiera su firmeza y un rápido grito salía del casco del hombre que poseía el casco con cuernos de carnero… Pero no se iba detener allí, más rápida que la primera vez volvía a repetir la misma acción… Clavando una segunda flecha en otra parte del antebrazo… Ocasionando que definitivamente el guerrero la soltara… Mientras el hermano menor de los "Hermanos Horn" caía de rodillas al piso…

Fue una rápida bocanada de aire, lo que tomo la guerrera mientras caía al piso de cuclillas. A duras penas mantenía el equilibrio mientras jadeaba y allí vio que su oponente todavía tenía en su cintura, un par de hachas de mano como las que su hermano le había lanzado al inicio del combate… Tomo de inmediato una y busco donde podría tener una apertura sus protectores de la pierna… Sin perder tiempo y con un grito de furia la peliverde enterraba el filo del hacha muy cerca de la rodilla del Berseker. Ocasionado que por un acto de reflejo gritara y moviera su brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado logrando conectar un golpe directo nuevamente a la cara de la última miembro de la tribu de Sacae…

El golpe la hizo dar un salto y giro en al aire mientras caía al piso… Aun aterida, se paraba no debía caer de nuevo en la misma situación… Recargándose en su rodilla mientras se paraba pudo ver como varias gotas de sangre caían sobre su túnica azul… Al llevarse la mano a la boca, pudo sentir algo de sangre… El nuevo golpe al parecer le habría abierto el labio. Pero tendría que preocuparse de eso después necesitaba encontrar su espada y terminar con esto ya…

La peliverde se paraba algo tambaleante… Una vez de pie, al dar un paso sentía como su cuerpo, se tambaleaba… La explosión y la serie de golpes no fueron una buena combinación… Con algunos jadeos aprovechaba que el hermano menor se estuviera retorciendo de dolor… Aunque sabía que eso no duraría mucho, las heridas que recibió no eran del todo profundas… Volvió a poner su mirada en donde había explotado la mina y cuando lo hizo supo que algo no estaba bien…

\- ¿Dónde rayos está el cuerpo del otro enemigo? – Pero dicha respuesta vino en forma de un ataque por la espada… Rápidamente un dolor punzante en el hombro izquierdo de la peliverde se apoderaba de ella… El cumulo de dolor por la batalla la puso de rodillas contra el suelo.

Con una cara de dolor, la noble de Sacae se llevaba la mano derecha en la parte trasera de su hombro… Lo podía sentir, era un hacha de mano… No sabiendo si fue por un golpe de furia o adrenalina… La guerrera se paraba de nuevo mientras se sacaba el hacha de su hombro con una mueca de dolor… Sabía que por detrás debía estar sangrando… No sintió que el impacto del hacha fuera muy profunda… Pero sabía que no duraría más tiempo así…

Con jadeos que dejaban entrever su furia, se daba la vuelta en dirección de donde sintió el hacha clavarse… Mientras aun sostenía el hacha que la impacto en su mano derecha, pudo ver bien al otro sujeto. Se percató que su condición tampoco era la mejor…El casco con cuernos de toro se había ido… Se veía el pelo sucio y largo del bandido quemado. También poseía varias quemaduras en la cara y sobre todo en su mano izquierda la cual se veía l rojo vivo. Lyndis por un momento le dio la sensación que la carne al rojo vivo que veía era el musculo… La armadura se veía chamuscada al igual que la ropa… Además que varios hilos de sangre emanaban de la cara del sujeto… Al mas detenidamente pudo percatarse de como jadeaba. A la par de solo tener un ojo abierto… Pero lejos de preocuparse por el estado de su oponente, lo más importante era que este solo buscaba algo en su cintura con su mano derecha.

Por un momento la peliverde vio el hacha en su propia mano… Pero era un arma que nunca aprendió a usar a larga distancia… Y empezar a ahora sería tentar a su suerte… Necesitaba quedarse con un arma de corto alcance por cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir… Al menos hasta que recuperara su espada…

Pero el hermano mayor tenía otros planes y buscaba otra hacha de mano que pudiera usar… Cosa que no tardo en encontrar… El oponente quemado por su parte era consciente de que no tenía su fuerza a todo su poder, pero sabía que si atacaba un punto vital seria el fin de la desgraciada que humillo a su hermano…

Lindys veía el hacha en la mano del pelinegro… Sabía que solo estaba buscando el punto para lanzarla… No debía perder tiempo y tampoco quitarle la mirada de encima… De un momento a otro Lindis vio volar el hacha de mano hacia ella… Sin embargo se lanzaba al piso para esquivarla… O eso pensaba, solo fue una punzada de dolor que sintió en su mejilla izquierda… Le había alcanzado a rosar… Aun en el pasto se volvía aparar adolorida mientras aprovecha estos momentos de ventaja, al parecer su oponente tampoco quería acercarse a tener un combate mano a mano por su condición… Tenía que buscar su espada…. Volvía regresar la mirada a la zona de la explosión… Pero no encontraba su arma, solo veía el pasto se quemado en radio de tierra de dos metros de diámetro… La peliverde, volvía a caminar un poco más lenta. De verdad sentía aun su cuerpo adolorido por la explosión, a pesar de no haberse visto. Sentía ardor en sus brazos y piernas por una ligera quemadura y parte de su ropa estaba chamuscada…

Con cada cojeada que daba, regresaba una mirada rápida en diferentes direcciones. Pero era inútil… No podía encontrar la espada… Volvía a regresar la mirada a su atacante, este intentaba acercarse cojeando también, mientras preparaba otra hacha de mano para lanzarla… Por su parte el pelinegro, apenas podía apuntar bien y moverse… Sabía que usar esa mina a quemarropa le iba costar caro… Pero la guerrera con la que peleaba, logro escapar de parte del daño… A él si le afecto completa mente… Aun con su cuerpo adolorido… Tenía que lanzar sus hachas… Era sus últimas armas…

Ike por su parte en su desesperación buscaba con la mirada la espada… Aun no superaba sus sentimientos de frustración, pero tenía que aportar algo. Entebdio rápidamente la mirada de la peliverde al buscar por el prado algo, sabía que buscaba su arma. Nunca pensó que estar vagando algunos días por el bosque con poca comida y agua terminara tan fatal… Pero debía concentrase, cosa que logro ubicar algo extraño al norte de donde había surgido la nube morada… A varios metros al norte donde fue la explosión, el mercenario de Crimea veía una especie de ala palmada… Pronto la reconoció como la extraña guarda que poseía la espada de la peliverde…

\- Hey… – Decía en una voz fuerte, pero intentando no llamar la atención de los bandidos… Pero era inútil, la guerrera de Sacae estaba esperando a que el pelinegro hiciera su movimiento.

Con toda su furia y fuerza el pelinegro volvía a lanzar otra hacha a la peliverde. Ella por su parte intento girase al lado opuesto… Pero allí se percató del problema… El hache en esta ocasión iba con un efecto de giro, parecía que haría en línea recta pero en realidad tomo efecto de curva por la rotación que llevaba. Causando que se dirigiera al pecho de la peliverde. Lo único que pudo hacer por reflejo fue poner su brazo izquierdo donde tenía su protector del antebrazo…

Una gota caía en el verde pasto… Seguida de otra más… Pronto se volvió una sucesión rápida… A lado de las gotas se veía una hacha de mano con el filo manchado con unas ligeras líneas de sangre… Por su parte la peliverde ponía una cara de frustración… Mientras su brazo izquierdo apuntaba al verde pasto… Pudo cubrirse con su protector y no fue una herida profunda… Pero definitivamente eso la había lastimado… Si le dolía ahora mover más el brazo… Al ver bien su protector se percataba del corte que tenía este… No sabía si era la fuerza del sujeto o si aquella hacha fuera especial… Pero definitivamente no podría repeles los ataques de estos oponentes con sus protectores…

La peliverde veía con una cara de furia y frustración a su atacante, mientras este sonreía y volvía a tomar un hacha… Cuando se percató el pelinegro se dio cuenta que le quedaban 2 hachas de mano más… Suficiente para dejar incapacitada a la mocosa que tantos problemas le causo…

\- Hey… Volvía a decir el peliazul… Sabía que era ahora o nunca. La peliverde volteaba a verlo con una fuerte molestia en su cara. Pero el mercenario le señalaba con la mirada al norte donde había sucedido la explosión… Al ver en esa dirección, allí pudo dislumbrar la guarda de su espada que tenía una forma de ala roja… Sin perder tiempo la hija de Hassar comenzó a caminar bastante adolorida… En esa dirección. A su vez fijaba la vista en sus oponentes… Sabía que cualquiera de ellos podría hacer algo… Ya no veía retorcerse al dueño de los cuernos de carnero… Lo veía intentándose parar… Mientras ponía su mano izquierda, sobre las flechas que aun tenía clavadas en el brazo derecho. El hacha clavada en su rodilla ya la había retirado y la tenia tirada a lado de el. Por su parte veía al pelinegro preparando su tiro…

El pelinegro, sentía un dolor en todo su cuerpo cada vez que efectuaba un movimiento… Aun el lanzar una cosa tan pequeña como las hachas… Pero tenía que debilitar a esta perra… Su hermano lidiaría con ella en mano a mano y la terminarían matando… Todo debía ser así… Ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió que necesitarían pociones… No esperaba que fuera una batalla complicada… Pero se había equivocado… Definitivamente el mundo estaba cambiando… Y mientras los Lords de Elibe arreglaban el continente, el intervendría junto con su hermano en los pueblos que aún no recibían ayuda del ejercito… Y con un rey niño el continente no tenía muy buenos ojos para muchos…

La peliverde se sacaba el carcaj…. Sabía que era un sacrificio, pero tenía que hacerlo… En su mano derecha agarraba dicho cilindro de madera… Listo para usarlo como escudo improvisado para cuando su oponente atacara… Volvía a fijar su vista en el pelinegro cuando lo veía lanzar de nuevo… Tenía que esperar un poco para determinar la trayectoria del hacha… Al ver el giro hacia la derecha de nuevo… Lo entendió… Tomo con ambas manos el cilindro de madera y lo coloco enfrente de ella…

Solo se oyó un impacto seco… La mitad del cilindro se había perforado… Pero aún tenía varias flechas en el… Volvió a ver a sus oponentes… Mientras volvía dirigir una rápida a mirada su Katti… Solo necesitaba unos pasos más… Aun cojeando un poco en su pierna derecha, la peliverde se acercaba a su espada… Pero Rápidamente el pelinegro lo notaba… Tenía que frenarla ya… Una vez más con dolor volvía a lanzar su hacha… La pelivede volteo y tan rápido como vio el hacha lanzo el carcaj de madera y se hecho al piso… Solo vio como sus flechas y el cilindro de madera caían en el pasto partidos en dos. Aun con el dolor, de volverse a levantar lo intentaba de nuevo la peliverde. Aunque un leve tambaleo se apoderaba de ella al caminar.

volvía a voltear esperando ver si podría esquivar el hacha de su oponente, pero su sorpresa fue extraña al ver que este venia cojeando hacia ella el pelinegro… La guerrera de Sacae lo interpreto como que él se había quedado sin hachas y intentaría hacer un combate a mano limpia.

Varios jadeos salieron del cuerpo de la joven de dieciséis años… Mientras volvía a caminar en dirección a su espada… De manera lenta… El hombre comenzaba a seguirle el paso, Ike solo veía la escena expectante… Esperando lo mejor… De seguro si lo viera cualquiera de los mercenarios de Greil en ese estado… Tendrían una burla o dos o inclusive varías miradas de desaprobación… Quizás la única que lo vería con una mirada de ánimo seria Mist…

Estaba casi a un metro de su arma, comenzaba a oír las pisadas lentas pero sonoras de uno de sus atacantes… Pero la peliverde debía mantener la cabeza fría. En su mente recordaba esa enseñanza de su padre… Era verdad… Pero ahora no era más que momento de ponerla en práctica… Rápidamente se agachaba a pesar de su dolor… Y tomaba el mango de su espada, con su mano derecha… Con su mano izquierda procuraba también tomarla, aunque esta le generaba una molesta mayor, por el hachazo en su hombro y antebrazo. Con unos pasos lentos pero procurándose que fueran firmes daba la vuelta, quedando enfrente de su oponente en una pose en guardia…

Al verla bien, por un momento el pelinegro se paralizo… Quizás había quedado a tres metros de distancia… Pero viendo bien a la mocosa como se refería en un inicio lo entendió todo… Su pelo verde a pesar de estar en una cola de caballo ya se veía desalineado con varios mechones sucios por la tierra, sumado al pasto o la misma sangre de ella o de sus oponentes… Su túnica azul se veía chamuscada con varios cortes, además que tenía gotas y manchas de sangra esparcida por toda la prenda… Los protectores de sus antebrazos se veían desgastados por el combate… Sobretodo el izquierdo, con un poco de sangre, que salía de la herida provocada por el hacha... La cara de la joven se veía llena de suciedad por la tierra y el pasto… Además de las heridas y cicatrices, en especial sus mejillas que habían adquirido cierta inflamación y se veían con un tono morado, por la coagulación de los moretones… De su nariz, boca y algunas cicatrices emendaban algunos hilos de sangre con sudor, que le causaban algo de ardor y quemazón… Además que se podía notar una leve quemazón en brazos y piernas…

Pero a pesar de todo ello, la mirada de la joven se veía seria y furiosa… Era la mirada que sabe que la vida puede acabar en un combate y no está dispuesta a retroceder… Ahora lo entendía el bandido… Ella quizás había visto más de lo que el había visto en una vida de atracos… Ahora entendía por que su hermano se desesperó… Esa simple mirada, le hacía arder de furia por dentro… Por qué se sentía humillado, sin que ella dijera nada…

Jadeos furiosos solo salían de la boca de la peliverde, mientras ambas manos seguían en la misma posición agarrando la espada de lado apuntando a su oponente. Mientras flexionaba las piernas… Lyndis sabía que no debía hacer el primer movimiento… Que debía esperar… Debía medir a su oponente… Lo admitía… Por dentro le molestaba esa sensación a la larga, sentia que se ahogaba… Pero debía mantenerse fría o podría ser su último error…

El pelinegro la volvía a mirar, mientras una mueca de furia salía de el nuevamente. Con su mano derecha lenta pero firme buscaba algo que tuviera entre sus objetos… Lo único que pudo ver fue un mango de una daga de veinte centímetros de alto… Al verla bien solo pensaba mentalmente, que era una mujer… Que podía con ella… Lo repetía varias veces, intentando tomar valor… Hasta que finalmente sacaba la presión de su corazón…

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… - Gritaba con gran furia el pelinegro y de un gran salto se abalanzaba para clavarle el cuchillo…

Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta para el peliazul… De un momento a otro se agachaba la peliverde con un giro moviendo su espada hacia arriba… Fue en un parpadeo, en un rápido movimiento la espada de la tribu Lorca emergía del antebrazo derecho donde el bandido intentaba apuñalar a la nieta de Lord Hausen, pero eso no se detuvo allí… El pelinegro lanzaba un grito seco mientras la daga caía al pasto, de inmediato la espada de la guerrera era retirada y vuelta a clavar en elmusculo del antebrazo, pero ahora en un lugar diferente. Lyndis había imprimido mucha fuerza en el primer golpe, ya que traspaso la muñequera de hierro y con el segundo anulo el uso de ese brazo… En arranque de furia el hombre lanzaba un cabezazo a la frente de la hija de Hassar… Por un momento parecía que sería tumbada…

Sin embargo en la perspectiva de la peliverde era diferente, todo sucedía muy rápido… Cuando recibió el cabezazo, sintió todo su cuerpo sacudiese y como si algún liquido emanara de su cabeza… Pero lejos de derribarla, aprovecho la furia y el golpe de adrenalina… Para mandarle una mirada llena de rabia a su oponente… Como si dos llamas verdes ardieran en sus ojos… Cosa que volvió a amedrentar al bandido… En un rápido movimiento… Lyndis retiraba su espada y clavaba en la parte posterior del muslo derecho y seguido del izquierdo. Atacando así ambas piernas.

El pelinegro sentía un dolor mayor ahora que la espada era retirada de su muslo izquierdo, además que sus piernas lentamente dejaban de obedecerle y caían al piso absorbido por la gravedad… La peliverde lo vio de frente y solo de dijo una oración…

\- Quédate abajo infeliz… - Decía con una voz llena de furia. Viendo como su oponente caía derrotado…

\- HERMANOOOOOOOOOOO… YO TE SALVAREEEEEEEE… NADIE VOLVERA A ROMPER A NUESTRA FAMILIA… - Grietaba desesperado el dueño del casco de carnero, cargando su gran hacha con ambas manos… Cojeando lo más rápido que podía hasta el cuerpo de su hermano… Pero de un momento a otro a pesar de la herida en su pie… Comenzaba correr hacia su meta.

La peliverde lo vio, mientras ella aun jadeaba. Era el buscapleitos que inicio todo… volvía a ponerse en una pose defensiva… Mientras lo esperaba para que llegase…

Rápidamente el hombre del hacha lanzaba un corte vertical… Lyndis por su parte, guardaba su arma en su vaina… Con todo el dolor en su cuerpo, se lanzaba al frente dando una marioneta en el piso, logrando esquivar el golpe de su atacante. Al quedar detrás del dueño del hacha por un momento se desestabilizo… Pero rápidamente desenvaino su espada de nuevo…

Por su parte el hombre del casco de carnero… Solo sintió tres rápidas punzadas que salieron de su brazo izquierdo, una seguida de la otra… Primero la del antebrazo, la segunda por unos centímetros arriba del codo y la última debajo del hombro. El guerrero por simplemente le fue imposible sostener su hacha la cual solo caía al piso resonado en el pasto… No se dio cuenta en qué punto la peliverde aun apuñalándolo por debajo del hombro movió su espada con un giro para causar mayor dolor. A la vez que ella lo bajaba con su mano derecha tomándolo del hombro sometiendo así a su enemigo… Provocando quedara de rodillas frente al cuerpo herido de su hermano mayor…

Fue un momento rápido, con la misma mano derecha que había usado para ponerlo de rodillas… Tomo su casco y lo retiro fuertemente lanzándolo varios metros de distancia… Definitivamente el olor del Berseker era peor sin el casco… Lyndis solo pudo ver que su cabeza estaba rapada y llena de cicatrices… Pero no le importaba el origen de las mismas… Solo un corte en el cuello y todo terminaría… La peliverde procedía asacar lentamente su espada, causándole más dolor a su oponente… Pero mientras lo hacía recordó esa escena…

Aquel olor de llamas que consumía a todos… Todos los gritos de desesperación en la aldea porque unos bandidos atacaban y estaban demasiado débiles para pelear… La última vez que vio a su padre mientras el caballo donde la montaron huía para salvar su vida… Rápidamente la peliverde ponía una cara de furia… ¿Por qué el cobarde tenía que a haberle gritado a su hermano? De estar en otra situación a ella le quitarían la vida sin dudarlo… Por un momento veía al peliazul… Los iban a matar a los dos sin dudarlo… Sus dientes chocaban entre sí, mientras la furia y la desesperación se hacían presente en la superviviente de los Lorcas… Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido.

Ya había tomado su decisión y no había vuelta atar… Simplemente acerco su cara al oído su oponente, mientras aun lo sometía por la espalda y aun parte de su espada estaba clavada en el hombro de este...

\- Escúchame bien escoria… Te voy a dar dos opciones… Si intentas atacarme simplemente te matare y luego a tu hermano… Tienes ciento veinte segundos… Para sacar tu apestoso cuerpo de aquí y el de tu hermano… No quiero saber que vuelvas a poner un pie en el pueblo tú, tu hermano o su banda… Porque si me vuelvo a topar con ustedes ten por seguro que no habrá una próxima vez… Recuerda… ciento veinte segundos… Si veo que tu o tu hermano intenta algo… Les clavare una flecha en la cabeza… ¿Eh sido clara? – Concluía con un tono lleno de furia y rabia la peliverde y sin esperar repuesta… Simplemente pateaba con toda su fuerza la espalda de su oponente mientras caía al piso violentamente a la par que retiraba su espada de su hombro… Solo se oia un grito ahogado del berseker… Mientras la peliverde guardaba su arma en su vaina y caminaba a la entrada de la casa de campaña… Cada paso se oía como doblaba el pasto, mientras todos parecían quedar en un silencio absoluto…

No tardó más de 10 segundos en sacar un algunas flechas y levantar su arco… Mientras apuntaba al cuerpo del hombre rapado y se preparaba para tirar…

\- UNO… - Gritaba la peliverde mientras tensaba el arco y apuntaba a la cabeza del hombre…

\- DOS… - Repetía… Mientras el hombre pelón con una cara llena de temor… Se paraba tambaleante y casi se volvía a caer…

\- TREES… - Concluía mientras una gota de sangre caía al piso.

El hombre rapado lleno de cicatrices, solo se volvía a parar a la vez que intentaba levantar a su hermano… Por un momento vio a la peliverde… Realmente era un hombre de ojos negros como su hermano. Con múltiples cicatrices en la cara, varias que salían del labio y cerca de la frente… Como pudo dicho hombre levanto a su hermano y comenzó a jalarlo a rastras al pueblo… Nadie dijo nada, sin embargo la peliverde siguió apuntando, mientras se retiraban del prado…

La nieta de lord Hausen solo contaba internamente… Según ella había llegado a setecientos setenta y siete segundos… Un poco más de doce minutos… Sin embargo aunque dejo de apuntar, espero alrededor de unos veinticuatro segundos más… Sin previo aviso la peliverde callo sentada al pasto aun consciente.

Por su parte, el peliazul no tenía cara para ver a la peliverde… Muchas eran las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza… Pero no podía pedirle cuentas a ella de por qué los dejo vivir… Si el no pudo aportar nada al combate… Fue de la nada que sintió un jalón en su playera, no era suave pero si algo brusco…

\- Si puedes ayudar arrastrándote me haría un favor… - Concluía la peliverde con un tono serio. Viendo en dirección a la casa de campaña…

Por su parte el mercenario a pesar de no poderse parar aun… Simplemente usaba sus piernas y brazos para empujarse… En unos cuantos minutos estuvieron en la entrada de la casa de campaña… El mercenario como pudo se puso en una posición sentado después de mucho esfuerzo… Mientras que la peliverde realizo varios viajes… En uno tomaba sus cosas de la caza para colocarlos en una canasta dentro de la casa de campaña. En otro los restos de su carcaj y flechas… Pero sobretodo los restos del bastón de Lord Hausen… Algo ardía en furia en el interior de la joven de Sacae al ver ese bastón partido en dos...

Justo cuando iba entrar en la casa de campaña la hija de Hassar, oyó la voz del hijo de Greil…

\- Yo… - No pudo terminar su frase el peliazul. Porque la peliverde le interrumpía…

\- ¿No estas herido verdad? – Concluía la guerrera de Elibe viendo al interior de su casa de campaña.

\- No… - Concluía el mercenario aun con un tono de pena en su voz.

\- Bien… Tomare la cama hoy… Necesito descansar… Te lanzare tu capa y una manta… No es una zona en la que haga mucho frio… - Concluía la última miembro de la tribu Lorca en un tono apagado. Mientras entraba aun cojeando, a la casa de campaña.

Hoy había sido un día extraño para los dos… Sobre todo para la peliverde… A veces las formas en las que surgimos de diversas situaciones, son extrañas hasta para nosotros mismos…

* * *

Ok… Primero disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar… Segundo mi idea era publicarlo el día 1 de enero… Pero me retrase demasiado, porque el capítulo no quedaba como deseaba y me alargue a 27 páginas… En si varias trabajos pendientes los pospuse… Me genera cierta adición escribir este fic… Pero recuerden chicos, no sean irresponsables por sus pasatiempos… Yo porque estoy loco, pero no sigan mi mal ejemplo.

Volviendo al fic, eh no soy de los que pida disculpas o cosas por el estilo por hacer capítulos largos o cortos… Los hago en base si la trama lo requiere. Así que en ocasiones habrá capítulos largos como este y otras cortos…

Si son fans de Fire Emblem y de varios juegos de otras franquicias… Quizás notaron un par de detalles en este capítulo… Solo diré que están puestos así agrede y se irán explicando un poco conforme avanza la trama. Sé que la línea de tiempo en los juegos funciona diferente… Pero como dije desde el inicio este es un Au, tomo elementos para poder hacer que todo embone de otra manera y poder hacer una historia diferente y poder jugar con la trama… La cual espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin más que agregar, el capítulo de hoy estuvo un poco hardcore pero procure mantenerlo dentro del límite de "T".

Y por supuesto, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Tanto de manera anónima y para los que comentan, siguen y dan en favoritos. Gracias a los clásicos: **Tony RD 64, Sekyr Heift, jlink, EsperSenpai, DarkLightRakshas, joanabdelh** y a **LordFalconX** que también lo agrego recientemente entre sus fics que sigue.

P.d. Los que lean "Las Joyas" o "Shima Necros", una disculpa mayor a ustedes… El próximo domingo si todo sale bien, trabajare en el capítulo de las "Joyas".


End file.
